Suicide Country
by Kaiimi
Summary: For some weird reason, there's been a lot more suicides in the Mushroom Kingdom than usual, particularly in the Rogueport area. Who...or what could be the cause of it? Will it be stopped before it gets even more out of control?
1. The News

Sorry that this fic took longer than I expected to be uploaded. I've been going through a lot of tough times in the past week, with projects and final tests coming up. But don't worry, once school is finally done, I'll be updating way more frequently, I promise.

This fic is gonna be a bit more serious than my other ones. It will be like...85% Horror/mystery and 15% dark humor. This was inspirsed by the movie, Suicide Circle.

Toadia and Toadiko were waiting at Poshley Heights' Station for the Excess Express Train to come by.

"Gosh, I'm so excited to see Microsoft City! It's always been my dream to go there one day!" Toadiko cheered in anticipation.

"I told you before Toadiko, the city is really nothing that special. The only thing the city has is the amusement park and rich-looking homes. Other than that, the place is a dump." Toadia said.

"And how would you know? As far as I can remember, you've always lived in Poshley Heights. How can you judge a city before even going there?" Toadiko asked.

"I've vacationed there tons of times with my family. The place may seem like all glitz and glamour, but once you actually get there, it's trashy and boring, except for the amusement park and the rich homes of course." Toadia stated.

"well, if you think it's so trashy and ghetto, then why did you decide to come then?" Toadiko frustraingly asked.

"I only came just to show you around the city. That's it. Well, actually not really since I have to get away from my mom who always act like she has pre-menstrual syndrome." Toadia said. They both laughed and heard the rain coming from a far. "Hey, can I ask you something? Do you like that toad girl group...Generation Z?" She asked.

"No, I think they're one of the most overrated groups ever. And their songs are super cheesy too. Why?" Toadiko asked.

"Just wondering, cause I'm a HUGE fan of them. I have all their albums, a signed poster and their Mushroom City Concert DVD! How could you not like them?" Toadia asked frantically.

"Because, they are just a fad. I'm not a fan of fads, thank you very much. Way too many people I know love that group and way too many people I know follow ridiculous fads and 'all the rage' and all the 'in' stuff. It's ridiculous, you see stuff like this all over the news almost everyday and on the internet too! Ugh, it just gives me a headache." Toadiko complained.

"well...whatever. Just do what you want." Toadia weirdly said. The train was getting closer and closer.

"Hey," Toadia loudly asked, which made Toadiko jump a bit. "Did you hear about that guy...I think his name was Toadsworth who drowned himself in Rogueport Harbor last week?" She asked. Toadiko raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did. He was the one who always looks over Princess Peach, right? Did they explain why he did that?" Toadiko asked.

"Nope. Nobody saw signs of him being suicidal before it. It just happened out of nowhere." Toadia said.

"Oh, I see. But...why are you bringing this up now?" Toadiko asked.

"I dunno. Just something to talk about I guess. Kinda sucks that this country has the highest suicide rates since...well, ever." Toadia said.

"That's cause suicide is all the rage these days, I guess...but...um, let's just stop talking about it. The train is coming." Toadiko said.

The Excess Express got closer and closer to the station. It was about a meter away from stopping. Toadia slowly walked toward the tracks.

"Toadia? What are you doing? Stay behind the yellow line!" Toadiko warned, but Toadia didn't listen. She got closer and closer to the edge.

"Toadia, stop! You're gonna fall over!" Toadiko yelled. But, before she could pull her back, Toadia jumped on to train tracks, and the train instantly ran her over, splashing her blood and guts all over the nearby people.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadiko screamed, as well as others. There was blood all over her clothes. Did this really just happen? Did Toadia really just...commit suicide out of nowhere? So many questions were running were through Toadiko and the standbyer's heads, their brain was all over the place.

Hours later...

Koops and Koopie were walking down to Podley's Bar. It was a nice, bright and sunny day in Rogueport and the town seemed more quiet and peaceful than usual.

"Why the worried look, Koops?" Koopie asked.

"Oh, I'm just concerned at the fact that so many people have been committing suicide this year, more than ever. I mean, I would never think of killing myself. That's just...too scary. But the fact so many people are doing it is even scarier." Koops said.

"I wouldn't be concerned too much about it. Suicidal rates are just boosted up a bit this year. It's the same in 2004, where suicidal rates jumped a bit and decreased greatly the next year. It's just a phase, it will pass by quickly. Now, let's go see our friends and have a good time!" Koopie said, trying to lift up his spirits. The two gracefully entered the bar.

"Oh hey, it's Mister and Misses Punctuality! Glad to see you join us!" Goombella happily greeted.

"Hey Koops and Koopie. Haven't seen you guys in forever." Kooper said, embracing both of them.

"Oh, Kooper! I can't believe you came all the way here! I haven't seen you in months!" Koopie said.

"Yeah, heh heh. Who knew you would want to come to a rundown place Rogueport?" Koops asked.

"Well, I just needed time away from the Mushroom Kingdom, ya know? It gets boring travelling to the same places every single day. I just wanted something new." Kooper said.

"Please. If you want 'new' go to Glitzville or Poshley Heights. Rogueport is just your typical trashy, ghetto town. The only reason I still stay here is for my badge shop." Miss Mowz said.

"And yet, not even suicides can make Poshley Heights or Glitzville so...imperfect." Parakarry spoke. Everyone looked toward him.

"Ugh, please don't bring that up. I think all of us have heard more than enough of that." Lakilulu said.

"I dare say though, these recent mass suicides are quite suspicious. Maybe a cult is behind all this? Or perhaps...something airborn that causes people to go insane and kill themselves?" Bobbery said.

"Something airborn? Please. How can something so airborn like pollen affect someone's mind so much that they kill themselves? It doesn't make any sense. The cult theory makes more sense, but at the same time it doesn't. How could a cult be behind these suicides?" Goombario asked.

"I'm not sure what to believe of the situation. All I know is, is that SOMEONE is involved with this, whether directly or indirectly. The question is...who? ...Or what?" Lakilester stated. Some of them nodded in agreement.

"I say, that we all just try to ignore it and move on with our lives. I know it's scary and all, but it won't do us any good if we just dwell on it forever. Podley, hit me up with a Star Milkshake." vivian demanded. Podley slightly nodded and went to work.

"But what if our friends and relatives show signs of being suicidal? Do we just ignore it then, HUH? Do we just pretend that them killing themselves never happened? You're a cold person if you DARE think that!" Flurrie yelled. Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, quit being overdramatic Flurrie. Of course you should be concerned if your friends or relatives are acting all suicidal or whatever. What I meant to say was, we should just not worry too much about it. Because worrying about it will cause panic and when we panic, our brain goes all over the place and we don't think rational thoughts." Vivian said.

"Thank you Dr. Phil, Oprah and all the other hot topic talk-show hosts in the world." Flurrie sarcastically said.

"Well, you don't have to be a nag about it!" Vivian yelled. She started to get frustrated with her.

"Sigh...I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get my life back in the spotlight and the media again, but with all these suicides, it's gonna be hard. How am I suppose to make a comeback with so much tragedy going on?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, gee, maybe you should've done that a few years ago? I mean, you had the perfect opportunity to go to all these auditions and star in these mainstream movies and plays, but you never did. I guess you are just a little too self-obssessed." Paper Yoshi said with a smirk.

"UGH! I am not gonna sit here and be insulted! I'm going for a walk!" Flurrie angrily said and quickly left the bar.

"Sheesh Paper Yoshi, don't you think you were being a bit TOO rough on her?" Goombella asked.

"Well, I don't really like Flurrie. She's just a conceited snob who thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world. People like her make me sick!" Paper Yoshi grunted.

"Jeeze, I don't think she's THAT bad. I think you're just hating on her for the sake of hating on her." Lakilester said.

"That makes no sense at all. Whatever, I need to go use the bathroom." Paper Yoshi snobbishly said and went upstairs.

"Wow, that was a total 'pot calling kettle black' moment." Bombette spoke. Everyone giggled.

"Here ya go, Vivian. Sorry it took me a while to make it. I'm getting too old these days..." Podley said, sliding over the milkshake.

"Don't worry about it, Podley. As long as I get my favorite milkshake, I'm fine." Vivian smiled.

Flurrie came back in.

"I forgot my purse." Flurrie said, trying not to look at Paper Yoshi. Paper Yoshi grunted.

Just then, Toadessa, the girl who runs the inn upstairs, came running down frantically.

"Guys, turn on the TV to Channel 64 News! Another suicide happened in Poshley Heights, and they're reporting it from there!" She said.

"Ugh, do we HAVE to see it? Seeing all these suicides being reported give me nightmares..." Bombette said.

"Well, I wanna see it. Turn on the TV, Podley." Parakarry said. Podley got the remote and pressed the red button that turned the TV on. The TV was attached to a wall and stuck out a bit, you know like those ones you see in bars.

He flipped the channel to 64.

"This is Jojora Kascada reporting live from Channel 64 News in Poshley Heights. Yet another suicide has occured today when 17 year old Toadia Chang jumped in front of the Excess Express Train as it arrived at the Poshley Heights Station. Standbyers were shocked by the sudden death and an old lady nearby almost had a heart attack by the huge, surprising death. This is the 7th death so far for the month and we have just entered this month. What could be causing all these suicides? So many question with very few answers. Police and forensics investigators are now looking harder than ever to find what's causing all these suicides and to stop it as soon as possible before a highly likely bunch of cluster suicides occur. Right here we have Toadiko Kalamari who was best friend's with Toadia Chang. Toadiko, before Toadia killed herself, was she showing any suicidal tendencies?" She asked to her. Toadiko was still sobbing a bit.

"-Sniff- No...no, she wasn't. She just did it completely out of nowhere...I don't understand why she would just do that...-sniff-. She wasn't acting weird or anything before she died...-sniff- It was like a ghost pushed her on to the train tracks..." Toadiko explained, trying to calm herself.

"Interestingly enough, there have been a few other similar reports that have said that the victim did act in a weird or had suicidal tendencies before they died. What can be done of this catastrophe? It would help if we had more info, but alas we're all just gonna have to be more careful than ever from now on. This is Jojora Kascada reporting from Channel 64 News." She said.

Everyone stared in shock at the TV.

"Oh my god...I know both those girls! Toadia and Toadiko! I can't believe Toadia has fallen victim to the suicide outrage...this is so sad..." Goombella said.

"Oh my gosh..." Goombario said in pity.

"Somebody needs to stand up and do something about this. Have the army take control or whatever!" Lakilulu said.

"Do you REALLY think people aren't do anything about this? People from all around the WORLD are looking for answers for why this is happening! Police have recently gone through Mushroom City and trashed a ton of neighborhoods and stores in order to find the source that they think is a cult, but no luck so far." Miss Mowz said.

"I still believe that it's a cult. I don't see any other reason." Bobbery stated.

"Well, all I know is, is that I'll be looking and searching through various forums and sites to see all these interesting theories tonight." Kooper said.

"Same here. I kinda wanna get my mind off this subject but at the same time I don't want to because it's always on my mind." Lakilester said.

"Um...right then. Well...uhh...I'm going for a walk right now, as I said before. I'll be back in 10 minutes...yeah." Flurrie oddly said and left the bar in a hurry.

"Come back in 10 years instead!" Paper Yoshi called out. Bombette snickered.

"Grow up Paper Yoshi." Parakarry frustratingly said and went upstairs to use the bathroom.

"Jeeze, it was just a joke. SOME PEOPLE here take stuff too seriously..." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I must be going now too. I'm gonna go talk to Proffessor Frankly about some stuff. Are you gonna stay here, Goombario?" Goombella said.

"Yeah. I'll probably have another drink and head over to the casino." He replied.

"Okay, see you later." Goombella gave him a hug.

"Hey, can I come too? I haven't really met this...Frankly guy. He sounds interesting." Bombette asked.

"Of course you can." Goombella happily replied.

"I wanna come too. I need to ask him about something and then I'll come straight back." Koops said, looking towards Koopie.

"It's fine. Take your time, I'll be here. I actually wanna check out the badge shop." Koopie said.

"Ah! I'll give you the tour then. Follow me!" Miss Mowz jumped and lead her upstairs.

"Hey Podley boy...are you okay? You seem more quiet than usual." Bobbery asked with concern.

"Just a lot of thoughts have been going through my mind all day. It's nothing, I promise." Podley said with a serious tone.

"Oh...okay then. I just don't want you to go all...suicidal on me, okay?" Bobbery said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. I won't." Podley replied with a faint smile.

MEANWHILE:

"And...cut!" Said Jojora's cameraman.

"UGH! Thank god that's overwith. Now let's get out of here because I can't stand this place. Most of the people here are stuck up snobby bitches who think they're so cool just because they own fancy-looking houses." Jojora complained.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He teased.

"Don't test me Boomerang Bro! Let's just get out of here, head to Rogueport and go to Glitzville so we can take our helicopter out of here." Jojora demandedly said.

"It's Bamma, NOT Boomerang Bro! Anyways, fine. Let's just hope there's no more suicides by the time we get there because all these sob stories are giving me a headache." He said.

"Ditto!" Was all Jojora said in reply. They both started walking to the warp until a neon-green shelled Noki girl ran up to Jojora.

"Oh my gosh! You're Jojora Kascada from Channel 64 News! I'm so lucky to meet you here! My name is Jocelyn Kamirama and you're my favorite news reporter on the channel, I love your confidence and attitude and humor, I watch Channel 64 News just to see you!" She squealed in excitement.

"Um...thanks but if you're here for an interview, then I'm sorry but we can't cause we're in a big hurry." Jojora said with an impatient face.

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't mean to bother you for a sappy interview, I just wanted your autograph on my school yearbook so I can show my friends that I got an autograph from the coolest news reporter ever. I bet your hand-writing is just so chique." Jocelyn said hyperactively and got out her book from her handbag. Bamma raised his eyebrow and snickered. Jojora grunted and rubbed her forehead.

"Look, I can clearly tell you're just someone looking for your 5 minutes of fame so just quit it with your cheesy, desperate and obsolete comments because I'm on a busy schedule and I don't need some over=hyped fangirl running after me." Jojora angrily stated and walked off. Bamma stood there in shock for a bit but ran up to her to catch up. Jocelyn just stared in shock.

"What. A. Bitch!" Jocelyn said. She couldn't believe her favorite news reporter turned out to be such a prude.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

"Welcome to the Lovely Howz of Badges! This is obviously a small shop, but we have over 100 badges here to sell!" Miss Mowz presented. The yellow Squeak shopkeeper was resting his head on the counter with his earphones still in.

"Hmm. I like it. Sure, it's not big or fancy but it's pretty decent for a badge shop. Is business good here?" Koopie asked, looking at the selection of badges.

"Hmm, it's okay I guess. But I mean, you can't expect too much, working in a place like Rogueport..." Miss Mowz said, going over to the yellow Squeak. "ESPECIALLY WITH WORKERS WHO SLACK OFF ALL THE TIME!" Miss Mowz yelled and smacked her down hard right next to this head which woke him up in surprise.

"Woah woah woaaaahhh! What's going on? What happened?" He frantically said, ripping out his earphones.

"Sigh...listening to Girls Generation and falling asleep again, I see? We have a customer who might want to buy something and it won't look good if you just sit there counting sheep!" Miss Mowz frustratingly said.

"Okay, I'm sorry jeeze. It won't happen again. Anyways, what can I get for you?" He asked politely, trying to redeem himself.

"Ooh! I wanna buy the Power Plus badge please. Koops has always said that he wants it. It will improve his attack power greatly for fighting." Koopie happily said.

"Ah, Power Plus. That's the most wanted badge currently. That comes to...150 coins." The yellow squeak said. Koopie's eyes widened a bit.

"150? Yeesh. Well, I suppose it's understandable..." Koopie said. She took out her purse and gave the Squeak the 150 coins. "Great. Now I only have 20 coins left..."

"And here you go! Enjoy your badge!" The squeak happily said, giving it to her.

"It makes me feel good to see customers buying our stuff. Wouldn't you agree, Squeako?" Miss Mowz asked in a cheesy way.

"Oh yes it does! In fact, it just makes me wanna do this!" He replied loudly. He then ran as fast as he could, jumped out the window and landed on the billboard post, which sliced his body in half, causing blood and guts to spew everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koopie screamed deathly. The people from below were screaming their heads off as well.

Miss Mowz couldn't believe that happened so suddenly. It was all so fast that she couldn't see it coming. She fainted to the ground, still hearing the distorted screams from below.

EOC.

Please review. That's all I have to say.


	2. Theories

Professor Frankly was at his desk in his house, staring at his laptop. NotePad was opened up.

"Okay Frankly you can do this...you just gotta whip your crazy imagination. Every good book needs one." He said to himself. He then stared at the screen for another minute.

"...Except...I. HAVE. NO. FUCKING. IDEA. WHAT. TO. WRITE!" Professor Frankly screamed and typed those exact words on the NotePad. He was getting impatient with himself and didn't want to waste any time.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh...come in!" Frankly said in a cranky way and shut his laptop.

In came Goombella, Koops and Bombette.

"Goombella! Koops! Bomb girl who I assume is a friend of Goombella and Koops! Welcome!" He merrily greeted.

"Hello. The name is Bombette. So you're the Professor Frankly Goombella has talked about for so long?" Bombette asked, looking around the house.

"Indeed. Goombella is a great archaeology student of mine and she definitely shows it. But anyways, what brings you guys here?" He asked, putting his laptop away.

"Well, I came here to ask you about the recent trend of suicides going on but I think Koops has a different question so I'll let him go first." Goombella said. Koops cleared his throat.

"Professor, I came to ask you if you have that...'thing' ready for me now." Koops asked, trying not to look at Goombella or Bombette.

"Ah! Yes, that 'thing'. It is indeed ready but I must warn you to be extra careful with it. It can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands..." Frankly explained and got a small box and carefully handed it to Koops.

"Thank you so much Frankly. I knew I could count on you. Welp, I must be going now. I'll see you all later." Koops said and quickly exited the house.

"Um...what was that all about?" Bombette asked.

"Oh, nothing important. It's just a special gift that Koops really wanted. But enough about that. Goombella, you wanted to ask me about the suicides, right?" Frankly asked and sat back down in his chair.

"Um...yes. I was wondering if you knew anything about it or if you have any theories? And the reason why I specifically came to you is because I really wanna help with this case and find out what's going on. It's really intriguing me to tell you the truth." Goombella explained. Bombette eyed her weirdly.

"Hmm. I do indeed have some theories but unfortunately it's hard to come up with any concrete evidence for any of them." Frankly said.

"A lot of people think it's a cult that's doing this. Do you think so?" Bombette spoke up. Frankly looked right at her.

"That is honestly the most probable theory as of right now. There really is no other explanation I can come up with. There were theories I thought of and read that had to do with some airborn virus spreading throughout the country but that's preprosterous because if it was airborn, a lot more people would be commiting suicide. Then, there's another theory that says that the media are mind-controlling the youth into having a greater chance of them committing suicide but that's also insane to think because it makes no sense since the media tries not to popularize suicides." Frankly said, rubbing his chin.

"Actually, that's not true Professor. The media has always been on the rage with suicides. Ever heard of the 'It Gets Better' campaign?" Goombella asked.

"Ah. I must be getting more older than I thought then. But still, even if it was the media that's responsible, how are we suppose to stop it? We're not the government, we can't control stuff that huge." Frankly said.

"Well, let's look back at the 'Cult' theory again. If there is a cult behind this, then who would be the greatest candidates to be involved with it?" Goombella asked.

"Maybe the Pianta Syndicate?" Bombette spoke. "I heard the rumors about them that they're pretty rough. Same thing with that Robbo Gang everyone keeps talking about..." Goombella raised both her eyebrows.

"Those aren't actually bad suspects. And if anything, those two groups would probably be the first ones in Rogueport to hear about any solutions or suspects." Goombella said.

"Well then, let's go interrogate them, shall we? I'm in the mood for some interesting drama and I need to get out of the house anyway. Let's start with the Pianta Syndicate." Frankly gestured and lead out the door.

"Gosh, this reminds me so much of Criminal Minds..." Bombette whispered to herself.

As the 3 got into Central Rogueport, they noticed a big group of people surrounding the News Post.

"Oh no..." Goombella whispered, fearing the worst. They ran to the group.

"Oh my god, this is so disgusting! I'm going back inside!" Lakilulu shrieked, running back to the bar.

"Great. Another suicide added to the list. How many does that make now, 200?" Paper Yoshi said.

"This isn't the time to joke around! Poor Meek...Miss Mowz must be traumatized." Toadessa said.

"This is the mouse that worked with Miss Mowz in the badge shop? Oh god...I feel so bad..." Kooper said.

"You feel bad? Imagine how I feel! I saw the guy just jump out the window, totally out of nowhere! It was probably the most terrifying experience of my life..." Koopie said.

"You saw him kill himself, Koopie? Was he acting strange before he did it?" Koops asked, holding on tight to his brown box.

"No. He just kind of did it right then and there. Just like how we saw Toadiko describe how Toadia did it completely out of nowhere on TV as well." Koopie answered.

"Where's Miss Mowz right now anyway?" Vivian asked.

"Last time I saw her was in the badge shop..." Koopie replied in a strange way.

"Alright, step back people!" Said the police toads as they came by to put across the yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape.

"Hurry, hurry!" Jojora yelled as her and Bamma got to the scene.

"Perfect! We made it just in time!" Jojora excitedly said.

"Oh my god, what a gory mess..." Bamma said.

"Nevermind about that, let's just start this." Jojora said hurriedly.

"Fine. 3...2...1..." Bamma cued.

"This is Jojora Kascada reporting live from Channel 64 News. We are in Rogueport and are at what appears to be another suicide scene. From what it looks here, it seems as if the victim jumped out the window from the Lovely Howz of Badges and landed on the News Post, cutting his body right in half. Very gruesome indeed. Once again, it seems like the victim had no suicidal tendencies before killing himself as every other report on the suicides have specifically explained that the victims showed no suicidal tendencies as well. And again, we have no idea what could be causing this suicides because all we have right now is theories little proof. We can only just ask 'Why?'. This is Jojora Kascada reporting from Channel 64 News." She stated. Other people behind here trying to be in the camera's view. "So, how was that?"

"Ehh, not as good as your other ones." Bamma answered.

"Yeah, I have to agree. I was kind of rushing through this and I didn't give much description either. But whatever, I made my report so now let's go." Jojora said impatiently as they walked to the West side, Flurrie got in front of them to stop them.

"Hey there! You're Jojora Kascada aren't you? Hi, my name is Madame Flurrie Verona. Well, actually that's my FULL name, but I just wanted to say that so I could sound cool." Flurrie nervously said.

"Oh. You're THE Flurrie who appeared in the infamous 'The Legendary Battle' and 'Mystery in Toad Town' plays? Wow, I'm so glad to meet you here! What have you been up to all these years?" Jojora gleefully said.

"Oh, nothing much. Just relaxing and exploring the world. But right now I'm kinda preparing my come back for the stage as I haven't been in a Toadway play in years." Flurrie said.

"I see...so what did you want to talk to me about?" Jojora asked.

"It's about suicides. I am pretty sure I know who's behind it." Flurrie said. Jojora and Bamma raised both their eyebrows.

"You...you do? Where's your source?" Jojora asked.

"The source is me because I saw what happened for myself...yeah..." Flurrie oddly said. Jojora started to grin.

"Oh my gosh, this looks so exciting! Okay, we're gonna do a bit of an interview here, okay? I'll start the intro off and then you tell us it, okay?" Jojora excitedly asked.

"Um...yep. Sure." Flurrie said.

"K. 3...2...1..." Bamma cued.

"This is Jojora Kascada reporting live from Channel 64 News with VERY eye-opening news from the infamous Madame Flurrie, regaring the origins of the suicide trends that are going on. So Flurrie, you say you know what started this catastrophe, correct? So tell us what it is to the world!" Jojora said, putting the microphone near her mouth.

"Um...hi. Uh, the origins of the suicides that's been happening all traces back to Creepy Steeple, that's beyond Twilight Town. While I was visiting there one day because, well, I was bored and I wanted to go back to all the spectular places I've visited before. Anyways, when I got to the top room, the door to it was slightly open and there were people in there and a lot of noise so I kinda peeked in to see what was going on. I couldn't believe what I heard. They were talking about how they're releasing a deathly form of 'red magic' into the air and how it will only affect certain people. I'm not sure what they meant by that but it was very shocking. Then they talked about how this plan was so great and blah blah and they said that they thanked the Devil for doing this and they did satanic worshipping and practices and made sacrifices. So to sum it all up, a satanic cult is behind this and they're using some form of magic to make people commit suicide." Flurrie explained. People around her gasped and gossiped. Bamma and Jojora were in total shock.

"W-wow! This is SUCH informative news! Thank you very much Madame Flurrie, the people of Planet Mushroom give their greatest gratitude to you. So, you've heard it here folks. A cult is behind what is probably the most disturbing and strangest event to ever occur in history. Channel 64 News will notify the police and criminal investigators to go over to Creepy Steeple and check it out. More news on this will definitely be coming soon! This is Jojora Kascada reporting from Channel 64 News!" Jojora happily said. Flurrie faintly smiled. "Thank you very much for this Flurrie, you are in our debt. Not only that, but this puts you out in the media again, garnering more attention to your next comeback!" Jojora exclaimed. Flurrie gave a forced smile.

"Yep. Just what I always wanted." Flurrie plainly said.

"Well now, we best get going. Thanks to you, I'll probably get a promotion! Eeeek!" Jojora shrieked and walked off. Bamma followed.

"Liar." Parakarry spoke. Flurrie turned around hesitantly.

"Wh-what?" Flurrie asked.

"You're such a liar! You made up that story on your own! Visiting Creepy Steeple? What a bunch of BS! You hated that place! All you want is just attention for yourself to keep your name in the media because you're too lazy to audition for a freaking Toadway play. You're pathetic. I can't wait to see when people will find out you're a total fraud." Parakarry stated then stomped off. Flurrie just stood there in shock.

"Hey Jojora, don't you think we should stick around here for a while, because we could probably get a good news report or 2 when police will do that investigation in Creepy Steeple." Bamma said.

"Hmm, you do have a point there. But at the same time, I don't wanna stay in this trashy place. Someone might mug me!" Jojora complained.

"Whatever. I need to use the bathroom. I'll go to the Casino and be back in a few minutes." Bamma said then quickly went off.

"HEY! JOJORA!" Someone yelled. Jojora turned around to find that neon-green colored Noki girl coming to her.

"Oh god, what do you want now?" Jojora said, getting annoyed fast.

"I wanna know what the hell your problem was. Are you really so desperate for fame that you have to act like a conceited bitch towards someone who just wanted an autograph?" Jocelyn angrily asked. Jojora glared at her.

"Listen, little girl! I don't have the time for people like you, especially people who like to use their 'sucking up' techniques! I can see right through you!" Jojora said, crossing her arms.

Jocelyn then smacked Jojora hard in the face, whiplashing her head back. Jojora looked back at Jocelyn in anger.

"YOU BITCH!" Jojora screamed and tackled Jocelyn to the ground. They both started hitting and screaming at each other. Some people gathered around the catfight.

"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!" Yelled a Doogan who pushed the girls away from each other.

The girls looked at each other angrily, but they knew fighting wasn't gonna do anything.

"Woah, what happened here?" Said Bamma, getting to where the crowd was.

"NEVERMIND THAT! Let's go get a freaking smoothie because I need one!" Jojora yelled and then stomped away to Podley's. Jocelyn continued to glare at her.

"Excuse me, police guys? Are you taking this body to the MCU (Mushroom Crimes Unit)?" Asked a koopa girl.

"Err...yes we are. Why?" Asked the police toad.

"Because I've examined the body of Toadia Chang and I noticed something peculiar about it but I need another body to compare it with in order to make an ideal observation." She said.

"I see..."

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE GREAT RAWK HAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!" Jolene screamed into the mic. The entire Glitz Pit was filled with cheering and screamed. Rawk Hawk grinned and threw up the peace sign.

"So Rawk Hawk, how does it feel to beat Prince Mush, the first Glitz Pit champion?" Jolene asked.

"It feels damn good! I'm back on my feet again, baby! I am the champ of all champs, the one and the only, RAWK HAWK!" He yelled and everyone cheered again.

"Err...well said." Jolene said and walked over to Mush. "So Mush, you lost against the current champion unfortunately, but you did great in the battle. Have any words to say?"

"Well, I did the best I could and gave it my all. Rawk Hawk is pretty dang strong. I guess I should strengthen myself up even more. And being disapeared for a long time certainly doesn't help with your strength." Mush said with a giggle.

"Hahaha! I'd give ya a months worth of training to come back and face me! But I will bet ya 100 coins I will beat you again!" Rawk Hawk dared.

"Oh, you are so on! And just because of that, I'm gonna train even harder!" Mush said.

"Wow, the competition certainly does not end here folks! This is rivalry at its fiercest! So until next time everyone, see ya!" Jolene said and waved to everyone. But Mush suddenly grabbed the mic away from her.

"Wait! I just wanna say one last thing!" Mush yelled, making everyone stop in their tracks. "I wanna say thank to you all my fans who have been so supportive of me up until this day. It really means a lot. In fact, I wouldn't even have got back in the Glitz Pit if it wasn't for you guys. But right now...I must say my goodbyes."

Everyone had a confused expression on their looks and a lot of "HUH?"s and "What?"s were heard.

"Um...what are you talking about Mush?" Jolene asked, very confused.

"What I'm saying is, is that it's time for me to leave this world and be gone for good this time. Farewell to you all and have a good night everyone!" Mush happily said. He then got out a handgun from his pocket, and shot himself through his temples, making blood spew all over the stage.

Everyone in the Glitz Pit were screaming their heads off at the sudden frightening sight. They were all running to get out of the Glitz Pit.

"Oh...my...god...did that just...really happen?" Rawk Hawk said in pure shock and ran out of the pit.

Jolene just stood there, motionless, she didn't even have a shocked expression. She went over to Mush's body and picked up the handgun. She stared at it for a few seconds and then aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger.

Boom.

EOC.

The whole situation is spiraling out of control. Who can be able to stop it? Who is involved with it? Is there something else we don't know? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. Finding A Solution

Goombella, Frankly and Bombette entered Peeka's shop.

"Hello! Welcome to Westside Goods. How may I help you?" Peeka politely asked.

"Peeka, we need to see Pianta Syndicate right now. It's urgent." Goombella said.

"Ooh...let me guess...it has to do with the suicides doesn't it?" Peeka guessed.

"Well...yes. We just need to ask him something important." Goombella explained.

"welp, sorry but Mister Don Pianta is busy with some meeting he has. You'll have to come back later." Peeka said.

"Girl, we do NOT care is the man has a freaking meeting! We need to get in there NOW!" Bombette yelled. Goombella and Frankly looked at her in shock while Peeka gave her a smug face.

"...Fine. But after this time, I NEVER wanna see your lame-ass faces here ever again!" Peeka yelled back and slammed open the back door.

"Pot calling kettle black." Bombette said, smiled and walked to the back. Goombella and Frankly were amazed at how well Bombette pulled that off. Peeka was getting very ticked off.

"Wow Bombette! I never thought you could do something so...interesting like that." Frankly said.

"I only get like that when it comes to situations like this. It's set in my DNA." Bombette said.

"Wow, I totally wish I had that kind of attitude. Me, I'm just 'Oh, okay, I guess I'll come back later...' because I'm not the type to get aggressive so easily, you know?" Goombella said.

"Yes, yes. Now, we shall head on into the Don's office. Let's hope they won't kick us out as soon as we step in there..." Frankly gulped. The three quickly walked in the office and saw Don Pianta, Francesca, Frankie, Vinny, Tony, Toadiko, Gus and Arfur all arguing loudly.

"LISTEN TO ME! You need to give me a train ticket back to Posley Heights PLEASE! The other ticket I had expired and there's no way I can walk all the way over there!" Toadiko cried.

"Uhhh, then why da heck did ya come all da way over here then if ya knew your ticket was gonna be expired soon?" Vinny asked.

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?" Toadiko yelled in rage.

"Listen Don Pianta, you need to take control of Rogueport right here. You're like the mayor of the place and everyone looks up to you but you can't just sit around and do nothing while all these suicides happen! You need to take action!" Arfur said. Don Pianta growled.

"WHO DA HECK ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY JOB? You like being a smartass, huh? Well, I can give ya a proper beating if that's the case!" Don Pianta yelled.

"Listen, I have something to settle right here! I'm tired of those two losers over there always up in the East Side, trying to harass me and the Robbo Gang! Do you not realize how annoying that gets? Every freaking day they always come down there and push me around and try to pick a fight with us and we always lose! I demand you to keep those loons away from the east side!" Gus yelled.

"LOSERS? DID YA JUST CALL ME A LOSER, BUB? Alright, that's it, you and me, outside right now!" Tony threatened.

"Daddy, get that trashy-looking Robbo idiot out of here! We don't take dearly to his kind!" Francesca complained.

"Don't worry sugar lumpkins, I'll protect you if he tries to attack!" Frankie said.

"Oh oh! I SHOULD attack you because I am FURIOUS right now! The suicides, those two morons, us getting our money stolen from those stupid bandits, it never ends!" Gus infuriatingly yelled.

"Well maybe you should just stop being such freakin narcs then and trying to act like you're gonna kill someone with your useless spears?" Frankie said. Gus clinched his teeth.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Don Pianta yelled as loud as he could. Everyone was immediately quiet.

"I have had ENOUGH of this BS! I've been going through WAY too much drama and stress and headaches to have to deal with all these complaints. This is getting obnoxious and imamture! Why can't I have a freaking break for once in my life?" Don complained and rubbed his forehead. He then noticed the three in the back. "Yes, what do you three want?"

"Hello Don Pianta. Um, we came here to ask you about the suicides that's been going on." Goombella nervously said.

"Oh, well isn't dat just great! Why don't ya take a seat right next to this bozo who keeps telling me how to do my job!" Don sarcastically said and fell back in his chair.

"Sir, I'm a firm believer in taking action at the right moments. I just think maybe you should have a town meeting about this and tell people what you're gonna try to do." Arfur suggested.

"Pfff! Dat's ridiculous! Boss, you listening to this guy right here? This is unbelieveable!" Tony laughed.

"I'm gonna be honest and say that's not a bad idea actually but I just simply don't have the time nor energy to do that..." Don said with a sigh.

"I see..." Arfur said, rubbing his chin.

"Sorry to interrupt here but about our question Don Pianta, we wanted to know if you...or your Syndicate for that matter...have any relation to the suicides?" Professor Frankly said. Toadiko stared at him weirdly.

"HUH? Are you trying to say we're the ones behind these suicides?" Francesca asked.

"No no! What I'm trying to say is, is if you have any ideas on who might be behind the suicides?" Frankly re-worded.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it's da Robbo Gang. They're a deadly bunch!" Vinny said and snickered.

"Do NOT start with me!" Gus yelled.

"Hmm...ideas? No. I don't. So sorry. And we're not involved with it either. What made you think we are?" Don asked.

"Well, I just assumed that since you're the most powerful group in the town, you would probably know something..." Frankly said.

"That's true...hey, maybe he does know something but doesn't wanna spill it cause he's afraid of word getting out?" Toadiko said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't be getting any wild ideas. I know nothing at all. And I don't know who would either." Don said.

"Nobody in this town knows who is involved with it. It's pointless to ask questions like that anymore." Gus said.

"Oh my god...guys! Rocko just texted me saying dat there's been 2 suicides at da Glitz Pit! The victims were...Prince Mush and Jolene!" Tony said.

Everybody gasped.

"W-what? The first champion of da Glitz Pit and his sister...gone just like that?" Frankie said in shock.

"Oh no! Those poor people...this is getting to be way too scary..." Said Toadiko.

"Great. More suicides added to the list. Wouldn't be surprised if there's 150 by the end of the month." Goombella said.

"The suicides are escalating. Don, I know I might seem like a total nag right now, but you HAVE to make this town meeting. Maybe it'll make more people be less susceptible to commit suicide." Arfur said.

"Sigh...you might be right there. Fine. Vinny, ring the town alarms in Peeka's shop and get everyone to the west side. I'll then try to make my speech sound important and genius." Don said.

"Gotcha!" Vinny said and ran downstairs.

"Thank you sir. We might have a shot at clearing this up." Arfur said with a smile.

"Great. A town meeting. Can't wait to see my Robbo buddies pick a fight with Rocko again!" Gus sarcastically said.

Then, there was the sound of very loud alarms that sounded like an ambulance alarm. It was heard throughout Rogueport.

"Right! Let's get down to da plaza everyone!" Dong estured and escored everyone out of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. It was so loud that everyone heard it beyond the alarms. Everyone rushed down in panic to see what it was.

They all went into Peeka's shop and gasped in shock as they saw Vinny lying on the floor in a puddle blood with his throat slit.

"NOOOOO! VINNY! WHAT DA HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Don asked angrily.

"He...he took the knife from me and slit his own throat!" Peeka explained while crying.

"WOAH, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Paper Yoshi shrieked, freaked out by the sudden sound of the alarms.

"It's the emergency alarm, meaning that there will be a crucial town meeting in the West side. We must go now." Podley said and started to head out.

"Um...we should probably go along with him." Vivian said. Everyone in the bar agreed and followed him to the west side.

"How much ya wanna bet this has to do with the suicides?" Kooper asked.

"1,000 coins." Lakilester responded.

"Hey, what the heck is going on? What is up with the alarms?" Jojora asked loudly.

"Uhh, I'm guessing something's about to happen in this part of town. We should stay here and see what it is." Bamma suggested.

"Oh great. A crowd. Just what I needed." Jojora complained. She hated getting stuck in the middle of a crowd.

"Alright guys...um...um...we just have to go on out there and not dwell on Vinny's death. I know, it's a shame dat he died but I promise we will give him a proper burial." Don Pianta said.

"Sniff...poor Vinny..." Tony sobbed and put a big, white table cloth over Vinny's body.

"Alright. We need to get out there now and get this overwith." Arfur said. Gombella raised his eyebrow toward him. Why was this guy trying to act like the leader?

"Great. Now I'll have to get that image of him killing himself for no reason out of my head. Maybe eletroshock therapy will work..." Peeka said to herself while following everyone outside.

Everyone in Rogueport gathered up near the Pianta Parlor and started talking to other people and gossiped. Most people had worried and concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey, I'm a need somthing to stand up on for this." Don said. Frankie and Francesca ran into the Pianta Parlor and got out a wooden table for him.

"A WOODEN TABLE? Are you kidding me? What if it breaks?" Don yelled.

"Who the heck cares? Just get your ass on there and speech like you've never speeched before!" Gus demanded. Don glared at him but did it anyway. He was hoping he would not fall off.

"Oh god, is that guy seriously standing on a table? Please don't tell me that's the guy that's holding this town meeting!" Lakilulu laughed.

"Well, it is..." Bobbery replied.

"Hold on, I need to get this on the camera..." Bamma said. He pressed the record button and filmed Don starting his speech.

"Attention people of Rogueport! As most of you are probably aware, there have been a huge amount of suicides in the past few months. The reason? We don't know why. All we have is just speculation about it." Don stated.

"Hey, we already know the reason why these suicides are happening!" Jojora called out and everyone turned to her. "It's because of a satanic group in Creepy Steeple that's been releasing some devilish magic in the air that's causing people to commit suicide!"

Everyone again, gasped and gossiped. Parakarry just rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?" Frankly yelled and jumped on the table. "Now that's a load of BS! Do you people really honestly think some group worships the devil can release some 'magic dust' into the air that will somehow cause people to kill themselves? I mean, that's so Jollywood!"

A lot of the people shook their heads in agreement.

"Crap. I knew I shouldn't have come here..." Flurrie worriedly said and quietly headed back to Central Rogueport.

"Where did you get that theory from anyway?" Goombella yelled out.

"From Madame Flurrie..." Jojora said, realizing how stupid she was to believe her. People shook their heads in disbelief.

"What a fraud!" Someone yelled.

"Attention whore!" Someone else yelled.

"Huh. I guess that girl really wants drama." Goombario said.

While Koopie was listening in, she noticed that a door to the nearby house was wide open. She was super curious about it so she headed there.

"Koopie? Where you going?" Koops asked.

"I just wanna see something. I'll be right back." Koopie hesitantly replied and went to the house.

"Um...okay..." Koops said in discomfort.

"Well, now that that stupid theory is out the window, we can only imagine who or what is doing this. If any of you have seen the news lately you know that Prince Mush and his sister, Jolene are dead by, surprise, suicide..." Don said. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT? No! How could they do that? I've always liked them..." Vivian said.

"Oh no no no..." Bobbery sadly said.

"Yes. It is true. And also, one of my...associates has also unfortunately died by suicide..." Don said, trying not to tear up. Everyone gasped yet again.

"Gosh, this is way beyond terrifying. And I'm not even exaggerating!" Lakilulu said.

"So Don Pianta, what are you gonna to stop the suicides? Surely, you must have thought of a plan or two!" Asked a koopa girl, who was none other than the spunky photojournalist, Kylie Koopa.

"Oh, yes. I was getting to that. I have a plan that we should get all the dangerous weapons in Rogueport and throw them out in the ocean, where no one will ever get them." Don said. Everyone talked to each other about it.

"But wait a second, even if we do somehow get rid of all the dangerous weapons in this place, how do we know people aren't gonna kill themselves by jumping off a roof or drowning themselves in the ocean?" Kylie asked.

"Hmm, that's actually a very good question..." Frankly commented.

"Uhh...well...we haven't really thought about that..." Don confusedly said.

But suddenly, there was a sound of glass shattering and a scream. Everyone looked up to see Koopie Koo falling from a second story window. All the people screamed and scattered everywhere.

Koopie fell down extremely hard on the ground. She had broke her neck, twisted her left leg, had her leg bones split open and twisted her right arm.

"OH MY GOD, NO!" Francesca screamed.

Koops stared in immense shock. Her own girlfriend died right in front of her. He had never thought the day that this would happen be so close.

He fainted to the ground.

EOC.

Sorry it's a bit shorter this time, but I kinda wanted it to end on that note. So please review and stuff. 


	4. Suicide Pact

Prepare for A LOT of deaths in this chapter...

"Oh my god, Daddy this whole suicide crap is getting out of control! WE HAVE TO STOP IT NOW BEFORE ANYONE WE LOVE WILL DIE NEXT!" Francesca cried.

"Francesca, calm your self down, I need to think of a solution right here..." Don said, thinking hard.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? We don't have time for you to think of any damn solutions! You haven't even come up with one ever since this started!" Frankly yelled.

"OH, AND YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER? DON'T MESS WITH ME OLD MAN!" Don yelled.

"Guys, stop arguing right now! This is pointless, it won't get us anywhere. This whole thing is getting out of control. We have to find someone who may know what to do about this." Goombella said.

Suddenly, Jojora, Bamma and Parakarry came to the group.

"Goombella! Bombette! Here you guys are! I was worried sick about you, I was hoping you all weren't...you know..." Parakarry said.

"Oh no, Parakarry. We wouldn't do such a stupid thing." Bombette reassured.

"Bamma, get the camera rolling. Don Pianta, do you have any other plans concerning the whole suicide problem? Surely your whole 'get rid of every dangerous item' idea isn't the only one, right?" Jojora asked.

"...GGGGGAAAAAAHHHH! WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST GIVE ME A BREAK? I'M JUST A FREAKING PIANTA, I NEED TO HAVE MY SPACE!" Don yelled as loud as he could.

"Woah, okay, jeeze, you don't need to be so feisty." Jojora said.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you guys but...I just can't find any answers to this problem, okay? I don't know what to freaking do. And it's not helping dat I'm being **PRESSURED** here to do all this stuff that I can't do all at once!" Don said.

"Dude, it's fine. We all understand. Nobody is perfect." Bamma said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh yeah, like THAT'S gonna help this guy." Gus said in a smart-assy way. Bamma just rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I totally understand if you can't think right now. But we just need to do something and fast before anymore suicides happen because before ya know it, most of the town will be gone!" Goombella exclaimed.

"No. We're not gonna let that happen. I'm gonna everything I can to stop this problem even if it kills me." Frankly confidently said.

"...And I'll be there to help." Kylie Koopa said, butting in on the conversation. Everyone immediately looked toward her.

"Umm, sorry if this sounds rude but...who are you?" Bombette asked.

"Oh, that's Kylie Koopa, my forensics investigator assisstant! Yeah, we both work at the MCU in Glitzville." Arfur answered.

"...There's an MCU in Glitzville? What?" Jojora confusedly asked.

"Yeah, it's behind the Glitz Pit. It's pretty easy to miss." Kylie said.

"So, how are youse gonna help us, Kaley Koopa?" Frankie asked. Francesca chuckled at mis-pronouncing Kylie's name but Kylie didn't pick up on it.

"Well you see, I've examined the dead bodies of people who have comitted suicide and I've been noticing a strange pattern on each of their bodies. However, my theory can't be conclusive unless I get your associate's dead body taken to the MCU." Kylie explained. Everyone was intrigued by her explanation.

"Oh, good! It looks like we might be getting somewhere!" Goombella excitedly said.

"Well, if youse need it that bad then...his body is in Peeka's shop, right over there." Don pointed.

"Good. I'll contact the Mushroom Police to get over there and get the body, and that Koopa girl as well, and transport it to the MCU. Me and Arfur will then examine the bodies and hopefully find a link for why these suicides are happening." Kylie said and got out her cellphone. It looked like one of those Mushroom cellphones that you buy in Mario Party 3.

"Hoo. We finally have an answer to this problem, folks. Looks like things are looking up after all." Frankly said with a smile.

"Yeah, hello? Mushroom Police? You guys are still in Rogueport, right? Good. We need you to pick 2 dead bodies in West Rogueport. One is right out on the pavement, in front of the Pianta Parlor. Another one is in Peeka's Shop. Okay? Good, thanks." Kylie finished and put her phone away. "They should be coming here any minute so when they get that transported via helicopter to the MCU, we can begin the examination."

"Wait...can we come too? We're curious to find out what the suicide's origins are. We wanna help out in this mystery." Goombella said.

"Well, I don't see why not. We could use a little bit of help." Arfur answered. Goombella grinned in reply.

"Me and my cameraman will come too. This will hopefully make a good news update." Jojora said in excitement. Bamma nodded.

"I wanna come as well! Well, mainly because I have nothing better to do..." Toadiko said.

"I'll tag along as well. I'll call Kooper when we're at the MCU to let them know where we're at." Parakarry said.

"Me and da Syndicate will stay here. We have to look over town just in case anything troublesome comes up." Don said.

"Understood, sir. Are you coming along too?" Kylie asked to Gus. Gus looked away.

"Hell no. This just seems like a waste of time. I personally think the answer is some kind of fucked up, twisted version of human nature. The end." Gus angrily said and walked away.

"Ugh, ignore him. He sounds like such a prude." Jojora said.

"Agreed." Arfur said with a chuckle.

"God fucking damnit, why can't anybody mind their own fucking business around here? I'm tired of being hated on just because of some jealousy from all these people who think they're so cool just because they're on the hate bandwagon! Well, I've had it! This time, I'm not playing around no more, I'm gonna make my name come back to the world and I am gonna make that damn comeback even if it takes drastic measures!" Flurrie yelled to herself, walking across Central Rogueport. Jocelyn was sitting nearby, hearing her.

"Ha! Wow, that girl must be on her period." Jocelyn joked.

In the bar, everyone was more quiet than usual.

"So...um...I don't know really know what to say..." Vivian said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll say that Koopie killing herself was another huge shock for me. I'm sorry if that was rude, but that was quite cowardly of her. Now she just made Koops terribly upset!" Bobbery said.

"Hey, where is Koops anyways?" Kooper asked. Toadessa came down.

"He's upstairs, sleeping. Right after that Koopie incident, he ran in here crying his heart out but soon feel asleep. I think it's best that we just leave him alone for now." She explained.

"Oh...poor guy...I just feel so bad for him..." Lakilulu said.

"Miss Mowz? You okay now, right?" Paper Yoshi asked.

"A little bit. I'm still sad and angry that Squeako...or 'Meek' since that's his real name, had to kill himself. But I'll be fine eventually. What's done is done." Miss Mowz said.

"Wow. You're stronger than I thought, Miss Mowz. Usually when someone goes through something like that, they just dwell on it forever and cry non-stop." Lakilester said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not that strong..." Miss Mowz said.

"I'm not that strong either..." Podley whispered.

"...Soooo...anyone wanna listen to Girls' Generation to pick up the mood?" Lakilulu asked with a cheesy smile. Paper Yoshi just rolled his eyes at her.

MEANWHILE...

Kylie, Arfur, Goombella, Frankly, Bombette, Jojora, Bamma, Parakarry and Toadiko all entered the MCU.

"Woooaaahhh...this place looks so cool! Everything looks so high-tech and futuristic." Toadiko said in amazement.

"Yeah, well, that's Glitzville for ya." Arfur joked. He lead them to another hallway and into a big room where the dead bodies of Koopie and Vinny were laid out on separate tables.

"Oh god...what a bloody mess..." Parakarry said.

"I've seen worse." Kylie said.

"Was it really necessary to say that?" Bamma asked.

"Sorry. Anyways, what I said before about the suicide victims is that on the bodies of Toadia Chang, Meek von Moussean, Prince Mush, Jolene Dessart and several others was that they had strange markings on their markings on their body, whether it be by tattoo or just simply marker. The thing I noticed was they all had a drawing or tattoo called...The Eye of Horus." Kylie said.

"Um...The Eye of Horus?" Goombella asked.

"Yes. The Eye of Horus, sometimes referred to as the 'all seeing eye', is a symbol of power and health. In Egyptian myth the eye was not the passive organ of sight but more an agent of action, protection or wrath." Kylie said.

"Okay...so...what does this have to do with the suicides?" Bombette asked.

"Well, like I said, on all the suicide victims I've examined so far have this same marking somewhere on their body. I'm pretty sure it's not a coincidence." Kylie said.

"Hey wait a second...Eye of Horus, yeah! I always see those famous celebrites on TV have those tattoos. It's apparently the new trend to get that." Frankly said.

"Yep, but why The Eye of Horus out of every symbol marking someone could have? Why just that? I haven't exactly come with any theories yet but there's gotta be more to it." Kylie said.

"Hey...wait a second...I have that tattoo! Does that mean I'm gonna die next?" Jojora panicked.

"Well...I don't know, to tell you the truth..." Kylie confessed.

"Oh my god...that means I AM gonna be next! This is so not fair!" Jojora cried.

"Girl, calm down please. We haven't even looked at these bodies yet." Goombella said.

"She's right. Maybe these bodies might have no tattoo on them, which could possibly screw the theory..." Arfur said.

"We'll see. Let's check Vinny first." Kylie said and looked at his dead body. "Now, preliminary pathology indicates that Vinny used a roughed-egded knife, about 6 to 8 inches, to slice his own throat open. The whole front neck is slit."

"Um...sorry, but what does that have to do anything?" Bombette asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to sound smart." Kylie smirked.

"Wow." Bamma commented.

"Anyways, I don't see a tattoo on his arms or around his face. We'll have to take his clothes off." Kylie said and her and Arfur started to rip his shirt open.

"Ewww! You guys have to strip dead bodies naked for this?" Jojora said in disgust.

"It's necessary for our job." Arfur stated. "Aha! There's the tattoo, right on his abdomen." Arfur pointed out.

"Well, looks like this theory is getting more and more possible...let's check Koopie next." Kylie said and turned around to her. No tattoo or markings yet.

"Hmm, we're gonna have to strip her clothes. I suggest you guys look away if you're easily disgusted by naked dead bodies." Arfur warned. They all turned around.

"I don't even wanna see one!" Goombella said.

Arfur and Kylie stripped off her shirt and shorts and found absolutely nothing.

"Uhh...maybe try taking the shell off?" Arfur asked. Kylie tugged on Koopie's shell a bit and managed to pull it off.

"Nothing! There's no tattoo or marking on her body!" Kylie exclaimed.

"Oh sweet! Then there's a chance I might survive!" Jojora jumped joyfully.

"Hmm...well there goes my theory down the drain. Still, why would so many of the dead bodies have the same tattoo or markings except for this one?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe there's something more to it, something that you're missing?" Parakarry suggested.

"Probably..." Kylie silently responded. Suddenly, her cellphone began blasting out.

"WHOA NELLY! THAT ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Frankly screamed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kylie exclaimed and got out her phone. She checked who's the caller and it was some random phone number she didn't have in her contacts list. "I don't know who this is...Hello?" She answered on the phone.

"He...hello?" Stuttered the voice on the other line.

"Yes? Who's this?" She asked.

"My name's...well, I can't give you my real name, but just call me...Natsumi."

"...Hold on, this sounds important, let me put this on speaker phone..." Kylie quietly said and pressed the button to do so. and held it in front of her. "So, Natsumi...are you a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Okay...um...why did you call this phone?"

"Your name is Kylie Koopa, right?"

Everyone's eyes widened a bit.

"Um...yes it is. How did you know that?"

"From a nice little place called the internet. Now, I need to tell you something important about the suicides...there is no cult that's behind this."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I've figured it out before anyone else has. The internet really helped me out on this one...I had to search hard but I found out the cause of the suicides. All the theories have been wrong so far. The media has been wrong."

"Okay, so where on the internet did you find the source for the suicides?"

"...I can't give you the website right now. But I will tell you this, Suicide Clubs are getting to be very popular these days. I've...I gotta go now. Bye."

Everyone was in silence for a minute.

"Well, that was really weird...and why did that girl have such a dry voice?" Toadiko spoke.

"And why did she call you out of all people?" Arfur asked.

"I don't know. This is really freaking me out..." Kylie worriedly said.

"I think that girl is just trying to scare you. She seems way too confident that she somehow knows the answer to this dilemma." Goombella said.

"Maybe...but there's still something odd about it. A little too odd..." Kylie said.

Meanwhile, back in Rogueport:

"Gosh, I'm so bored...why is everyone so quiet?" Lakilulu asked.

"Well, gee, maybe it's because the suicides have scared us so much that it's made us practically speechless?" Paper Yoshi barked.

"Okay jeeze, it was just a question. Gosh." Lakilulu said.

"I'm just thinking about Koopie...I miss her...I'm actually kind of relieved that she wanted to be more into me...or so she said..." Kooper said.

"Umm, what?" Vivian asked.

"Oh oh s-sorry! I'm just thinking outloud nonsense here. Heh heh." Kooper laughed weirdly.

"Well, we could watch some TV to cheer us up, but I'm afraid it will be no use..." Bobbery said.

"Erm...we can play Charades?" Miss Mowz.

"Hell no. I'm terrible at Charades. I look like a complete idiot doing it!" Lakilester said.

"I just wanna do SOMETHING instead of sitting here all worried and tense. I mean, that's not a bad thing, is it?" Goombario said.

"Of course not. I have a great need for excitement a lot of the time too. But right now is kind of an exception..." Vivian replied.

"AHA! I've got the perfect idea all of us could do!" Lakiulu cheered.

"Oh sweet! What is it?" Goombario excitedly asked.

"Let's commit suicide!" Lakilulu cheered. Vivian and Paper Yoshi gave Lakilulu the most disgusted look ever.

"Hmm, that's not actually a bad idea. Count me in!" Kooper jumped.

"That actually seems exciting, Lakilulu. So of course I'll join in as long as there's no strings attached." Lakilester said.

"Wait a second...are you guys actually serious right now? I mean, this is some sort of joke, right?" Vivian asked in worry.

"Well, I personally don't think it is. I think it's a neat idea! I'm game!" Miss Mowz cheered.

"Hmm, well I suppose I'll join as well. I mean, I've got nothing better to do. Let's get this overwith, old chaps!" Bobbery said in a rush.

"Yeah, I might as well do it too. Although it would be more fun if Goombella were here, but whatever, I'll get over it." Goombario said with a smile.

"Sweet! Are you in, Toadessa?" Lakilulu asked.

"Oh...okay. I don't see why not." Toadessa answered with a smile.

"Woohoo!" Goombario cheered.

"Have you guys gone insane or something? Why would you even THINK of committing suicide?" Paper Yoshi yelled.

"We're not insane, we're just trying to have some fun! You two wanna join?" Kooper asked.

"HELL NO! You guys better stop messing around if this is some practical joke because it isn't funny! It's sick on so many levels!" Vivian yelled in anger. Miss Mowz rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, suit yourself. Podley, you coming?" Miss Mowz asked. Podley stared at her oddly.

"...Yeah. I am. I could use a little excitement anyways." Podley said with a faint smile.

"That's the spirit! Come on guys, let's go! Let's get on top of the roof!" Goombario cheered and everyone ran with him upstairs to the outside.

"Vivian...they're...they're joking right? I mean, there's no way they are serious about this!" Paper Yoshi said. He was getting more scared and worried by the second.

"Yeah, they have to be joking! Did you listen to the way they were talking? That's not how sane people talk!" Vivian answered.

"We have to get on the roof before they DO actually hurt themselves!" Paper Yoshi said and they both ran upstairs.

The two climbed on a ladder and climbed up to the roof. There they were, all of them were standing at the edge of the roof, looking down.

"GUYS GET AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU MIGHT SLIP OFF!" Vivian screamed, trying to persuade them.

"That's the plan, Vivian. We have called ourselves...The Suicide Club. But it sucks that we couldn't get more members to join us..." Goombario said.

"Hey, you guys still wanna join us? There's still time left." Lakilester asked.

"NO! WE DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF YOUR FUCKED UP, IMAGINARY CLUB! GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE NOW!" Paper Yoshi yelled. He started to cry a bit.

"Umm, jealous much? Whatever, let's just get this overwith..." Lakilulu said.

"On 3 everyone!" Toadessa announced.

"NO!" Vivian shrieked and ran towards them.

"And a 1...and a 2...and a..."

"Man, I'm thirsty. I could go for a nice, cold lemonade at Podley's. I wonder if they have vanilla milkshakes there, also?" Jocelyn said to herself.

As she was getting closer to the door, she noticed an oddly shaped shadow on the ground that looked like it was above her.

"Huh?" Jocelyn looked up, only to find Miss Mowz dropping down towards her.

"OH SHIT!" Jocelyn screamed and jumped aside. Miss Mowz's body landed hard on the ground, which had split some of her bones open and twisted her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jocelyn screamed. She looked up again, only to find Kooper falling down towards her.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed and rolled aside and barely dodged Kooper smacking down on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She screamed. She looked up yet again only to find Lakilulu heading towards her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed and rolled to the left. Lakilulu landed on the ground with a splat.

Lakilester then landed on the ground right in front of Jocelyn with another splat.

Goombario landed on the fence by the boxes, which impaled him right through his entire body.

Toadessa landed face down on the ground, which kind of smashed her face open.

Bobbery landed hard on his back which cracked the back of his head open.

"Oh...my..." Jocelyn said in complete and utter shock. The other people around her screamed and ran for their lives. She fainted to the ground.

"Oh no..." Podley whispered. He was the only one who didn't jump. His entire body was shaking. He just saw something that completely terrified him.

Paper Yoshi and Vivian couldn't believe what they saw either. It looked like it came straight out of a movie. Paper Yoshi started to have a panic attack and kneeled down to try to stop himself.

"Podley...please...get away from the edge..." Vivian said, walking slowly towards him.

"...I can't. I'm not like you and Paper Yoshi. I have nothing to live for..." Podley said.

"No, that's not true Podley! You have so much more in your life to live for...PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Vivian begged and grabbed his arm.

"I SAID NO!" Podley yelled and whipped his arm back and jumped off the roof.

"!" Vivian screamed. She backed away from the edge of the roof so she couldn't see the death scene. All she heard was a loud thud.

EOC.

God, I felt so unlike myself writing this chapter...lol. Anyways, review, review and review. We're halfway through the story.


	5. Murderer

"So, if what that girl is saying, is true...then what the heck is the cause of all these suicides if it's not a cult?" Toadiko asked. Nobody could answer.

"Well, I thought I was on track with the whole 'tattoo' theory, but since Koopie wasn't wearing the tattoo, that's out of the window. But there has to be something more...something we're missing...something we're overlooking..." Kylie thought out loud.

"Erm...right then. I have an idea, how about you guys go back to Rogueport or we'll continue figuring this out as we don't wanna waste your time and bore you to death. We'll call you if anything comes up." Arfur suggested. Kylie nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good enough to me, let's go!" Jojora quickly said and walked fast out of the room.

"Um, do we have to go? I kinda wanna stay here and help out..." Goombella asked.

"No, come on Goombella, let's just go. I don't want you to overwork yourself. Plus, I'm betting you're really tired anyways." Frankly said.

"Oh...fine. Goodbye then." Goombella oddly said and exited the room.

As the group exited the building, they noticed a fire nearby the Juice shop.

"Woah! What's going on there?" Bombette yelled.

"Oh my god...don't tell me..." Bamma said in fear. Jojora dropped to her knees.

"Our...OUR PILOT KILLED HIMSELF! NOOOOOOOOO!" Jojora cried.

"Fucking great! Now we'll never get back to Mushroom City!" Bamma swore, almost throwing his camera at the ground.

"Jesus, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Why can't something good happen for once?" Parakarry asked, as if he were talking to God.

"Well, we seem to be in a certainly depressing situation once again. Those two will just have to two come with us for the time being." Frankly said. Goombella sighed.

MEANWHILE...

"Perfect. Kylie Koopa has just received note that the whole 'cult' theory has been shut down. And that fake 'Natsumi' nickname...ha! Genius! I knew spending time in Tokyo would pay off!" Mimi smirked and typed on her computer. She was in a room with her friend, but her room was a complete mess like someone just went insane and threw stuff everywhere.

"Umm, what was the point of that anyway?" Asked Wendy Koopa.

"To let someone who was smart know that there is no cult doing this. I kind of want her or someone else to figure it out themselves, but I figure my little 'theory' would help them greatly." Mimi said, still typing.

"So, you're gonna type this whole essay-like theory, post it and everyone will see what the REAL cause of the suicides are?" Wendy asked again.

"Yep. I'm posting it to the most popular gaming forum on the web, . News can spread rather quickly on that site." Mimi answered.

"Cool. Are you almost done yet?" Wendy asked yet again. She didn't want to annoy Mimi by asking so many questions.

"Uh huh, I'll be done in a few minutes. Just gotta finish my conclusion and this thing is done!" Mimi excitedly said.

"Good, good." Wendy responded, trying to act happy.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

"Well...uhh...are we just gonna sit here and say nothing for da rest of the day?" Frankie asked.

"There's nothing much to say, Frankie...well, we could talk about what we're gonna do with these suicides, but I don't think anyone wants to hear it..." Tony said.

"Well, I've been thinking hard for the whole day and I have come up with absolutely nothing. I feel so useless right now..." Don said with a depressing sigh.

"Don't say that Daddy! So what if you can't come up with a plan? At least you actually tried to, unlike most of the other people in town who are just relying on the more popular ones for a solution!" Francesca said.

"Thanks Francesca but I'm just scared dat this town will go under if we don't do something quick." Don said.

"Well I have an idea that COULD possibly help." Tony spoke softly.

"What? What is it then? Speak now!" Don commanded.

"The internet. We could search through various sites and hopefully find some stuff dat could help us." Tony said.

"Tony...you're a genius! I can't believe I had never thought of dat. Well, I guess it's no surprise to me, since I'm not used to the high-tech computers everyone uses these days." Don gleefully said.

"Plus, there's the possibility that people have found a way for the suicides to slow down in other parts of the country." Frankie said.

"Exactly! Heh, this is just another reason why we're better than dat stupid Robbo gang." Don confidently said. His cellphone started to ring and he immediately answered. "Yello? Yes. What? Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! Sigh...fine. I'll be over there in a minute." Don closed his cellphone and sighed again.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Francesca asked.

"Yes. very wrong. 8 people committed suicide by jumping off the roof of Podley's Bar. I've been asked to check out the scene." Don said. Francesca, Frankie and Tony all had shocked and scared looks.

"8 PEOPLE? Oh my god! Dat's the highest suicide pact this year! Well, dat we know of." Tony said.

"Yeah...after we're done checking the scene, we need to find a computer and look up some stuff that could help us, or at least give us ideas." Don said.

"Lahla actually has a laptop. She uses it all the time when I see her in the Pianta Parlor." Francesca pointed out.

"Ah! Perfect! Francesca, you go look up stuff that could help us or whatever, and us three will check out the death scenes. Comprende?" Don asked. Everyone slightly nodded their heads.

"Ugh, I hope I don't throw up..." Frankie nauseatingly said and exited the office with the other two. Francesca just stood there in the room by herself, looking down at the floor.

"...Fine then." Francesca quietly said. She walked out of the office and into Peeka's shop. "Hey Peeka, how ya holding up?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine right now. I'm just trying to move on and not dwell on it because that's unhealthy...so I'm told." Peeka said. Francesca slightly nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay..." Francesca said. Peeka raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Um, hey! Can ya do me a quick favor? I need to talk to Lahla about something so I need you to watch the shop for a couple minutes. Is that fine?" Peeka asked.

"Uhh yeah that's fine." She plainly responded.

"Good. I'll be right back!" Peeka said and quickly exited the shop.

Francesca sighed yet again. Her mind was kind of blank at the moment.

But suddenly, she noticed a large, shiny butcher knife laying out on the item table. She eyed it for a minute and then immediately grabbed it.

"I...don't want to...but I want to..." She said to herself quietly.

She then stabbed herself in the stomach. She let out a loud of cry pain.

"AAAAHHHH! DAMNIT!" She screamed. She took the knife out from her wound and put her hand on it so blood wouldn't come out easily.

She started to breathe more faster and panicked. She removed her hand from the wound and stabbed herself again.

"AAAAAH! FUCK!" She screamed again. She held her hand against her wound again, but it started to bleed out even more.

As she prepared to stab herself again, she suddenly threw the knife at the wall.

"No...I can't do it...I just can't do...it..." Francesca barely said as so much pain was going through her entire body. She dropped to the ground and just laid there.

"Vivian...what are we gonna do now? Most of our friends...they're gone..." Paper Yoshi sobbed.

"I don't know. I just don't know. All these suicides are doing my head in." Vivian said and shook her head.

"What will we tell the others when they come back?" Paper Yoshi worriedly asked.

"We tell them everyone else has committed suicide. That's it." Vivian said.

"Oh. You're right. Sorry, I guess that was a dumb question...but...we WON'T kill ourselves just like they did, right?"

"Of course not. We have to be strong. We can't succumb to whatever the hell they succumbed to."

"R...right. I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head. Be back in a few..." Paper Yoshi exited the bar.

"Bye..." Vivian whispered.

A noki girl entered the bar.

"HI! SORRY, EXCUSE ME DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE BATHROOM IS?" Jocelyn loudly and quickly asked.

"Um, it's upstairs, why?" Vivian asked.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE AND THANK YOU!" She loudly said and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"So, this Podley's Bar...it's a good place to be at, right?" Bamma asked, walking with the group.

"Yep! It has all the kinds of drinks in the world. It's one of the more popular places to be in Rogueport." Goombella answered.

"Well if it's popular then I'm fine with it!" Jojora said.

"Uh, I would like to join you guys and all but...uhh...there's an important errand I have to do. See ya later!" Toadiko oddly said and ran off.

"...I hope she's not gonna kill herself." Bombette spoke.

"Who knows what people are gonna do at this point. These suicides have become so unpredictable that anyone at any moment could just kill themselves." Frankly said.

"Yikes!" Parakarry commented.

"WOAH! What's going on there?" Jojora shrieked and pointed near the bar. There were police and a big group of people right outside the bar.

"Oh my god...please don't tell me..." Parakarry said and feared the worst. The group ran to the bar and went inside and saw Vivian.

Vivian turned around and smiled. "Hey guys! I'm glad you came back with no harm being done!"

"It's nice to see you too, Vivian but...what's with the police outside? Don't tell me something terrible happened!" Bombette said.

Vivian gulped. She didn't want to tell them the big news, but she had to.

"Lakilulu...Lakilester..." Vivian stuttered. She didn't want to finish her sentence but forced herself to keep going. "Goombario...Miss Mowz, Bobbery, Podley and Toadessa...they all killed themselves..."

Everyone else's eyes widened.

"WH-WHAT?" Goombella screamed. Jojora put her hand over her mouth.

"Yes...me and Paper Yoshi tried to stop them, but it was too late..." Vivian softly said.

"Oh my god...this is just terrible! I can't even begin to believe this!" Parakarry yelled.

"Jesus...a suicide pact...I've never seen something like this before..." Bamma said.

"Suicide Pact?" Vivian asked.

"Suicide Pacts are when people in a group all kill themselves." Bamma explained.

"I see..." Vivian uncomfortably responded.

"Um...you wanna do a news update, Jojora?" Bamma politely asked, fearing a rage explosion from Jojora.

"...In a while, Bamma. I just need to...get through this all in my head." Jojora calmly responded.

"Hey, where is Paper Yoshi right now?" Frankly asked.

"He went out for a walk. I'm not sure where went to exactly though. Oh, and Koops is upstairs sleeping from the shock of Koopie killing herself." Vivian said.

"Sheesh...it seems at this point there's nothing we can do to stop the suicides. It all just really seems hopeless now." Frankly said.

"But there just has to be a way...there has to be..." Goombella whispered.

Meanwhile, Paper Yoshi was walking underground Rogueport. He was in the old town that had crumbled a thousand years ago. He went to the fountain and sat on the edge.

"Sigh...God, if you DO exist somehow, then why the hell are you letting all these innocent people kill themselves? It just makes no sense. I'm pretty sure that's not something YOU would want, God so why don't you try to stop it? Oh, silly me, that's because you don't exist!" Paper Yoshi angrily said. He didn't believe in a concept of a God.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to myself. I haven't done that in years!" He said. He stared at the water in the fountain and got a bit nervous s he hated water but he chose to stay it near it anyway.

"Paper Yoshi? Is that you?" Flurrie called out. He turned around and saw her.

"Oh hey Flurrie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just escaping the annoying wannabe-media from outside. And what about you?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to clear my head after what happened." He answered. Flurrie raised her eyebrow.

"Um, what did happen?" She asked.

"Lakilulu, Lakilester, Podley, Goombario, Toadessa, Miss Mowz, Bobbery and Kooper...they all kill themselves." He depressingly responded. Flurrie gasped.

"Oh my god...those poor things! I can't believe they've fallen victim to the suicide outrage." Flurrie said and shook her head.

"Yeah well, not to sound like a prude or anything, but can you leave me alone? I just wanna be by myself and think over some stuff." Paper Yoshi said.

"I really don't think you should be alone at a time like this. Don't you think you need some comfort?" Flurrie asked. Paper Yoshi breathed in deeply.

"I said go. Please." Paper Yoshi asked. He was getting a bit mad.

"Fine. Whatever. Go ahead and get mad at me for trying to help." Flurrie frustratingly said and started to walk away.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK FLURRIE! You don't even seem upset at the fact that half of our friends are dead! Just face it, you are a walking, talking robot." He angrily yelled. Flurrie clenched her fists and got mad.

She ran over to Paper Yoshi and pushed him in the fountain water.

"FLURRIE, YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW I HATE WATER!" Paper Yoshi screamed and struggled to get out.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO IT, YOU ASSHOLE?" Flurrie screamed and grabbed Paper Yoshi's head and shoved his face into the water, to the concrete of the fountain. Yoshi was struggling and spalshing to the extreme to get up for air but Flurrie was just too storng for little Paper Yoshi. Seconds later, he stopped struggling and splashing and was dead.

Flurrie slowly took her hand away from his hand and backed away from the fountain.

"Did...did I just really kill him?" Flurrie asked herself in shock. "I don't believe it." Her heart was racing at the speed of light.

"I'm a murderer...I never thought this day would ever come in my entire life." She said. Then she suddenly started to laugh and break out in tears. She rolled on the floor laughing.

EOC.

Flurrie has gone freaking insane, man. Once again, post your reviews. Oh, and I lied last chapter. We're not halfway through the story we're like...a third into the story. 


	6. Pure Chaos Part 1

"Erm, sorry if I'm sounding like a nag, but are you almost done yet?" Wendy asked.

"Yep! Just one more sentence to finish it up and I'll be done. I wonder if this will get me an interview on the news? That would be awesome!" Mimi excitedly said.

"Yeah it would. Your name would be spread through the media almost instantly. And...um...will I be a part of this too?" Wendy shyly asked.

"Of course. I'll let you have part of the credit. I can't let my best friend get away with nothing, now can I?" Mimi said. Wendy smiled.

"Thanks Mims. You're a good friend." Wendy said happily.

"And...done! Excellent! Now I just gotta proofread the thing, submit it and the news will spread through the internet like a super virus." Mimi excitedly said and scrolled through her theory.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Yelled someone who barged into Mimi's room along with 3 other guys. They put large, white pillowcase-like blanket over Mimi and Wendy.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Mimi screamed.

"I've been stalking you for a while now Mimi...when I heard you say you knew why the suicides were happening to this girl over here at the Mall, I couldn't help but follow your tracks and watch you from here. And my gut was right all along, it seems. TAKE THEM TO THE DOWNTOWN BOWLING ALLEY!" The guy yelled and his members carried the two girls away.

"HEEEEEELP US!" Wendy screamed.

The gang was still hanging around Podley's Bar.

"Ugh, does this place seriously have no drinks left? Honestly, I come in here into a bar and expecting some free drinks and they don't have any!" Jojora pouted.

"Um...okay then. So, do we have a plan for this or are we just gonna let this all pass us by?" Vivian asked.

"I'm afraid the second option seems to be more likely at this point. However, we got Kylie Koopa and a doogan named Arfur on the case so they'll surely be a great help." Frankly said.

"Well, if we're gonna be here for a while, then does anyone wanna listen to Girls' Generation? Their new single, 'Fly', is a major uplifter and it's super cheery too!" Bombette suggested. Some of them raised their eyebrows to her.

"I'll only listen if everyone else wants to listen, otherwise it would be no fun." Jojora said.

"I don't get the obsession with that group. Sure, they have some good songs, but they're overrated fads." Parakarry said.

"Thank you! That's what I've been telling my sister for a while now. She's always blasting out their songs whenever she can." Bamma said. Goombella chuckled.

"I think they're great for a pop group. Of course, you can't take pop music too seriously or else you'll just hate it." Goombella said.

"Well I'm too old and uninterested in the mainstream music these days. It all just seems so blah to me." Frankly said.

"Of course you would." Jojora said. Everyone immediately looked towards her. "Um...I need to use the bathroom!" She panicked and ran upstairs.

"That girl is weird." Vivian said. Everyone giggled.

As Jojora got upstairs, she noticed Koops sleeping in the nearby bed. She decided to just ignore him and get to the bathroom. As soon as she got near it, out came Jocelyn.

"Oh god, it's you again." Jocelyn said in a bratty way.

"Still haven't fallen victim to the suicide fad I see? Well, that's unfortunate. The world can afford to lose one more petty Noki chick." Jojora said. Jocelyn clenched her fists.

"If you say something like that one more time, I swear to God, I will beat you ass!" She yelled. Jojora just rolled her eyes. Jocelyn started to walk away, but she turned around to look at her.

"Hey! Um...Jocelyn. I...um...I'm sorry for being a bitch today. These suicides are kind of having a weird effect on my mind." She apologized. Jocelyn looked at her for a minute and then spoke.

"I'm sorry for being up in your business and for starting that fight. Look, this is a bad time to hate and argue with each other. We don't have to be friends, we can just forget that stuff ever happened, okay?" She suggested. Jojora smiled a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that." She said. Jocelyn smiled but then noticed something.

"Oh my god...your makeup is smearing!" She shrieked.

"AGAIN? Ugh, that's so annoying!" Jojora stomped.

"Here, I'll help you with it. I'm in Cosmetology School so I totally know how to perfect this stuff. Let's go into the bathroom." Jocelyn said and went in first.

"Oh sweet! Also, do you think you can help me with some lipstick too? I can't tell which one would look better on me, girly pink or rosy red?" Jojora asked and shut the door. At the moment, there was a bit of an uplifting.

Koops woke up. He looked around at his surroundings and immediately found out where he was at.

"Sigh...I wish Koopie dying was just a dream...I wish this whole thing was a dream." He said to himself and went downstairs.

"Oh, hey Koops! Glad you're finally awake!" Goombella happily greeted.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry too much about me. I'm okay now...well, I WILL be okay that is." Koops said.

"Oh do not worry Koops, we understand. Just take your time and relax yourself." Frankly suggested.

"Hey wait...where are the rest of our friends at? Are they out somewhere?" Koops asked. Vivian frustratingly sighed as she didn't want to explain it again.

"Long story short, Paper Yoshi went out for a walk and everyone else committed suicide about 2 hours ago." Vivian explained. Koops stared at her in shock.

"Oh...that's really unfortunate. But we have to stay strong and move on...right?" Koops weirdly asked.

"Of course. That's we've been doing this whole time. But, we're kind of getting closer to finding a solution thanks to some forensic investigators we know." Frankly said.

"That's good. Everything seems good." Koops said.

"Um...he's acting very strange." Bombette whispered.

"Well, he just had to deal with his girlfriend killing herself so it's expected." Goombella whispered back.

"You're whispering very loudly." Frankly whispered to them. Goombella blushed in embarassment.

Peeka was strolling back to her shop. She opened her door, only to see Francesca lieing down on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peeka screamed and turned away from the bloody sight.

The Pianta Syndicate ran to Peeka as they were on their way back to the office.

"PEEKA! What is wrong?" Don asked. Peeka sobbed uncontrollably.

"She...she..." She stuttered, trying to get her words out. Instead, she just pointed inside the shop. The three looked inside and saw Francesca dead.

"Oh my god...FRANCESCA, NO!" Frankie cried and went to her. "Get up, please Francesca! You can't be dead! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" He started to cry.

Don just stared at Francesca's lifeless body. He couldn't believe that her own daughter just killed herself just like that.

"No...Francesca..." He whispered and started to tear up.

"B-Boss? Do ya want me to call da police over here?" Tony asked, hoping that Don wouldn't explode in tears or anger.

"No. Don't." He looked up and turned around to face Tony. "I've got the perfect idea to end this. All of this." He whispered.

"Oh, you-you have a plan, Boss? Good! Do you think it will work?" Tony eagerly asked.

"Maybe for some of us. But I need Frankie's help." Don responded. He turned around. "Frankie! Get over here, I have an idea that will help stop all of this."

"-Sniff- You do? Oh god, PLEASE tell me what it is! I don't wanna lose you too, Boss! You're like a father to me!" Frankie cried and wiped away his tears.

"Don't worry. You won't. Now come with me." Don said and Frankie went outside with him and Tony.

"Hey, what are you guys gonna do?" Peeka asked with curiosity.

"Do you really wanna know, Peeka? Because this idea might sound insane." Don warned. Peeka gulped.

"Yes. I do wanna know now." Peeka demanded.

"We're gonna hang ourselves. On the gallows." Don said. Tony and Peeka gasped in shock.

"WH-WHAT? BOSS!" Tony screamed. He didn't like where this was going.

"It's the only way I can think of that would get us out of this nightmare. Plus, my daughter is dead and I just can't live without her." Don said moribidly.

"Boss...I'm going with you. Me and Francesca were planning to have our wedding ceremony soon, but now that she's gone, I don't think I would find anyone else more perfect than her. Maybe we'll be married in heaven." Frankie said.

"Guys, you are being SO totally ridiculous right now! Please don't become a part of this stupid suicide trend or whatever!" Peeka pleaded.

"No. I've made my decision. Let's go." Don said and walked to the gallows. Frankie followed him.

"BOSS! STOP! This isn't way to handle things! I just can't let you kill yourself!" Tony cried and ran after them.

"Oh my god, what am I gonna do? I need to tell someone about this. I can't let the Don die." Peeka said to herself. She suddenly got an idea and went to the Pianta Parlor.

The Pianta Parlor was filled with the rest of Rogueport's citizens who were still alive, except for the Robbo gang of course and the group that was at Podley's. One of Girls' Generation's songs were playing, which was called "Join The Party".

"EVERYBODY! You need to help me! Don Pianta and his...underling or whatever named Frankie are about to kill themselves! We all have to stop them!" Peeka begged. Everyone stared at her for a minute with confused expressions.

"Oh, they're going to kill themselves? I was just about to go do that as well. I'll go join them!" Toadiko said and ran out the parlor.

"Wait a second there's gonna be a mass suicide going on? Sweet, I wanna see it!" Said a young toad boy and ran out the parlor too.

"Come on everyone, let's go see the suicides!" Said a toad girl and everyone joined in and ran out to where the suicides were gonna take place.

"WHAT? ARE YOU PEOPLE KIDDING ME? You're not gonna stop Don Pianta and Frankie from killing themselves?" Peeka screamed and started to cry. "ROCKO! You have to do something before they actually do kill themselves!"

"Without the Don, I would be nothing. I'm gonna do whatever he's gonna do." He said in an almost controlled manner. Peeka backed away from him.

"Oh my god...this can't be happening..." Peeka cried. She felt like she was in a nightmare. She then spotted someone in the back. "LAHLA! You have to help me stop the suicides! PLEASE!" Lahla just stared at her.

"...I'm gonna go join them." Lahla plainly said. She then quickly exited the parlor.

"Lahla...oh my god..." Peeka sobbed. She felt so many emotions all at the same time.

Jojora and Jocelyn walked down the stairs, talking about their nails and whatnot.

"Jojora! And uhh...Noki friend! Come introduce yourselves!" Bamma gestured. He was pointing to Vivian and Koops.

"Oh, of course! Hi, my name is Jojora Kascada. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, I can get kind of shy sometimes." She greeted, shaking Vivian's and Koops' hands.

"It's fine. Hey wait, you're the reporter from Channel 64 News! You're the one who gave me an interview remember?" Vivian said.

"Oh yeah, I totally remember! It's nice to see you're still alive." Jojora smiled.

"Um, I'm Koops Koopa. So, don't you guys have like, helicopters from your station that can take you out of here?" Koops asked.

"Well, me and Bamma did but our pilot for our helicopter committed suicide by exploding the helicopter. Either that or some morons did it." Jojora said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry. But isn't the station gonna send another helicopter out for you guys?" Koops asked.

"Yeah, well that's assuming they didn't kill themselves already." Jojora awkwardly said.

"Hello peoples. I'm Jocelyn Kamirama." Jocelyn introduced herself.

"Hello Jocelyn. I'm Parakarry, this is Goombella, that's Bombette and that guy is Professor Frankly, the smartest goomba I know!" Parakarry said. The others waved to her.

"Smartest goomba, eh? How smart?" Jocelyn asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 160 IQ. That's what being a book worm does to ya!" Frankly laughed. So did the others.

"So Jocelyn, have you been in Rogueport long? I've never seen you around here before." Goombella said.

"I actually live in Poshley Heights, in an apartment by myself. I came here because Jojora came here seeing as how she is my favorite reporter of all time." Jocelyn cheerily said.

"Wow...um...you must really look up to her and even want to be like her!" Goombella oddly said. She immediately thought Jocelyn was an obsessive stalker.

"Yeah. I like her personality as a whole. She's the reason why I'm so more confident about myself." Jocelyn said with a cheesy grin. Parakarry nodded his head with a slightly confused look.

"Oh, that's good. I totally have a ton of people who inspire me too. But of course I don't wanna BECOME them but yeah." Goombella said with a smile. Jocelyn smiled back and went to introduce herself to Koops and Vivian.

"Despite that weird explanation, I'm glad all of us here are in better moods. This is partly what life is all about right here." Bombette said.

"You ain't wrong there Bombette. Maybe positivity is the key to this suicide mystery?" Frankly wondered out loud.

Don Pianta got up on the gallows and put his head through the big knothole in the rope while the 20 people gathered around.

"Whenever you're ready Frankie, pull out that brown bar from under the gallows and that will release the floor board underneath me." Don instructed. Frankie nodded his head and went to it.

"Oh my god he's seriously gonna do it!" Yelled a toad guy.

"BOSS! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW! PLEASE DON'T THIS!" Tony cried. Don didn't look to him but still spoke to him.

"Tony, the answer to these suicides is suicide itself." Don said.

"Huh? What the hell does he mean by that?" Peeka said, wiping away her tears.

Frankie pulled out the brown bar connected to the gallows. The floorboard underneath Don gave way. Don fell down a couple feet but was stopped by the noose wrapping around his neck. A slight crack was heard from his neck.

The crowd around the site gave a lot of "WHOA!"s, "OH MY GOD!"s, and "AAAAHHH!"s.

"NOOOOO! DON!" Peeka screamed and started to cry again.

"What the hell was that?" Bamma asked, hearing some loud noises. They all got up, opened the door and went outside only to see Don's body hanging from the rope on the gallows.

"OH MY GOD!" Jocelyn and Jojora shrieked.

"My turn." Frankie whispered. He got up onto the gallows, pushed Don's body off from the rope and put his head through the noose.

"Stop right there, young man! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Frankly yelled, running near the gallows.

"Killing myself. I've nothing left to live for." Frankie responded.

"Don't intervene old man, let him do what he wants!" Gus said from the east side entrance. Frankly glared at him.

Frankie jumped off from the gallows and into the space where the piece of the floorboard was. A break in his neck was heard once he stopped falling. More shouts and screams were heard.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Bombette screamed, looking away from the sight.

"B-Boss...Frankie...no..." Tony quietly said and started to sob.

"Woah...did anybody else think that was awesome? I mean, I've never seen someone commit suicide right in front of me before!" Said a bob-omb.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" Goombella screamed. "YOU REALLY THINK SOMEONE KILLING THEMSELVES IS AWESOME? YOU ARE A SICK, DEMENTED PIECE OF SHIT!" She swore. There was a lot of "Oh!"s "Ooooh..."s after that.

"Hey! Don't yell at him like that! I thought it was cool too! What are you gonna about it, bitch?" A pink-shelled noki girl called out.

"Why you little..." Goombella said in rage, walking towards her but was pulled back by Koops.

"Stop. There's no use in trying to make them change their sick, twisted minds." Koops said. Goombella sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go kill ourselves!" Yelled a bandit.

"YEAH!" Yelled everyone else except Tony, Toadiko and Peeka. The crowd all split towards whatever place they were gonna do the deed.

"Yeah! Let's go...wait...am I really gonna do this to myself? Holy crap...I actually can't believe I'm thinking of doing this..." Toadiko said to herself in worry.

"Lahla? WHERE DID YOU GO? LAHLA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Peeka cried again and looked all over the place.

"I can't believe it...our Syndicate gone just like that." Tony said to himself again.

"We better get inside right now." Frankly demanded and pushed everyone back in the bar.

"Wait! What about all those people though? We have to save them!" Bobmette yelled.

"It's no use! They've already decided what they are gonna do so we can't get in their way!" Frankly said and locked the door.

"So that's it then? We just let the rest of Rogueport's townspeople kill themselves?" Jocelyn asked.

"I'm afraid so. This suicide trend has gotten to be even more out of control than I thought. I mean, people have gone so insane that they like the thought of committing suicide and will do anything to actually kill themselves." Frankly stated.

"Great. Just great. It's really sad and scary how the end of the world is gonna be because of people going crazy and killing themselves." Goombella said.

"I just want this nightmare to be over. I wanna wake up..." Koops said.

MEANWHILE...

"So, an hour has passed by and we've got nothing. Absolutely nothing." Kylie said.

"Yep. Nothing in any of the victims blood that could tell if a virus is doing this. Nothing..." Arfur said with a depressing sigh. Kylie thought about any logical explanations that would be the cause of this but she just couldn't find anything...until she looked over the dead bodies again.

"Wait a second. The girl that called me, Natsumi! She said that there's no cult behind this. Maybe she ACTUALLY knows the answer to these suicides?" Kylie asked.

"Well, it's worth a shot I guess. Although there's kind of a big risk with this but I'm willing to go for it." Arfur said.

"Let me try calling her back." Kylie said and took out her phone and re-dialed 'Natsumi's' number. She waited a while until the message came up.

"Hey, you've reached Mimi Dessret's phone. If you're receiving this message then that obviously means I'm not here now...duh! Leave a message!" Said the voice box.

"Woah! The girl that called me...her name wasn't Natsumi! That was a fake name, her real name is Mimi Dessret!" Kylie said. Arfur looked at her in surprise.

"Well that's good for us then! We can track her down using the computer in the lab and we'll be able to hopefully solve this mystery!" Arfur excitedly said.

"Let's do this." Kylie eagerly said.

EOC.

WARNING: Next chapter will have a ton of suicides and most of them will be gory and/or disturbing. Just giving ya a heads up.

Also, I put up a poll for characters that you want to survive. The characters on the poll are the ones that are still alive. You can only pick up to five. Be aware that whoever gets the most and elast votes will liekly affect my decision on who shall survive at the end.


	7. Pure Chaos Part 2

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIVE GORE AND VIOLENCE! DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EXPLICIT VIOLENCE/GORE!**

The remaining townspeople of Rogueport split up everywhere to go kill themselves. While they did that, a girl got out her radio, placed it near the gallows, turned it on and blasted a Girls' Generation song called Light Up The Sky.

_Hey, you gotta live like there is no tomorrow_

_Do whatever you want, go where you wanna go_

_Let's just have some fun and put on a show_

"This is gonna be soooo interesting...let's see if I can handle the pain!" Said a toad guy who plugged in an electric grinder in his living.

"Here goes nothing!" He excitedly said. He turned on the grinder and jammed the saw right into his forehead. As the grinder sawed through skin and skull, tons of blood spewed out all over the walls and floor.

_I don't wanna lose too much control tonight_

_I just want everything to be alright_

_It seems so wrong, yet it feels so right_

"Hey Jenny, you wanna eat some zucchini before we kill ourselves?" Asked a purple-spotted toad girl in their house. She starting cutting the zucchini into small pieces and held it down with her other.

"Oh sure! I love me some zucchini." Jenny happily said. She was also a purple-spotted toad girl.

The purple-spotted toad girl kept cutting the zucchini into pieces...and she didn't stop. She started cutting into her thumb and index finger which let out a lot of blood immediately but she still didn't stop. In fact, it seemed like she liked the pain. Half of her thumb and index finger fell off, but she continued cutting into her middle finger, which spewed out even more blood. Blood was already almost filling out the counter where she was at. She finally stopped as soon as she cut her middle finger off. She grabbed the bloody pieces of zucchini with her right hand, the hand that still had fingers intact, and walked over to Jenny to give it to them.

"Ooh! These look yummy!" Jenny said, eating the bloody zucchini pieces, and not noticing three of her friend's fingers were cut off. As Jenny kept eating the pieces, her friend raised the knife to her neck, and slit the whole front of it. Her blood tricked and ran down her body. She fell dead to the ground.

"Hey! We were gonna kill ourselves together, bitch!" Jenny frustratingly yelled. She stopped eating the zucchini and went over to her friend and grabbed the knife. She started at it for a few seconds and then stabbed herself in the chest.

"Oh! Oh my god...this feels so good..." Jenny said, enjoying the pain. She ate another bloody piece of zucchini and stabbed herself again. Her blood was pouring out of her wound. She laid down and waited until death came over her.

_Hey, don't get all up on me_

_I just wanna enjoy the party_

_But I can see how much you want it_

_You're like a moth to flame_

_You wanna do it so bad_

_So bad, so bad_

"Hmmm...if I shoot this gun into my head, then wouldn't that make an awesome explosion?" Said a regular blue bob-omb.

"How the hell should I know? Just shoot yourself ya nit!" Flavio yelled. The bob-omb glared at him but he pulled the trigger and he exploded and blod went flying everywhere. Flavio was knocked down by the explosion.

"AAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Jocelyn screamed, covering her ears.

"Oh my...I can't believe they're all actually doing this to themselves..." Vivian said.

"Haha! That was awesome. Flavio sends his wishes to the great beyond!" He said, referring to himself as usual. He picked up the gun, put it in his mouth and puleld the trigger. The back of his head blew open and fell down the ground.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" Jocelyn screamed again and started crying.

_So let's light up the sky_

_Have some fun and go dancing_

_Don't be a downer, no_

_Just come along with me!_

_Everybody come on now_

_Wave your hands in the air_

_Cause we're gonna dance until we die!_

_Alright, alright!_

An aqua-colored Noki girl was sitting down in her kitchen and was holding a letter.

"Yep. This suicide letter seems just right. I'll just leave it on the floor, here..." She said, simply tossing the suicide letter to the ground.

She opened the oven that she was next to. It was already on and she could already feel the blazing heat of 500 degrees. She threw her face onto the grill, making a 'ttsss' sound, and slammed the oven door against her neck, making it hard for her to get out. The extreme heat started to peel off her skin and have her skin become insanely sunburnt...or well, in this case, just burnt. Her skin started to peel more and more and her flesh was starting to get exposed. A few minutes went by and her head just caught on fire.

_Now let's go riding in the sunset_

_Like they do in the movies_

_Feel the heat and wind rushing though our hair_

_Rushing right through your head_

_Head on down to the beach_

_And lie down in the sand_

_Palm trees, blue skies, clear water_

_Nothing else can make me feel so alive_

"I've had enough of this life so it's time for a rebellion!" A bandit shouted, who was on top of Bobbery's house.

"Fuck the world! That world don't give a damn if I die!" He shouted again.

"You got that right, brotha!" A goomba yelled from down below.

"Glad to see someones agrees with me! Now watch this!" The bandit excitedly said. He backed a few feet away from the edge, and then ran as fast as he could and jumped off the edge, fell on to the fence and fell into the water. One of the fence spikes had impaled right through his chest and out his back. His body sunk down to the depths of the water.

"Hmm...that gives me an idea!" Said the goomba, and ran back to central Rogueport. Meanwhile, a green-spotted Toad girl and Darkly were in the nearby alley.

"You sure you wanna die this way? I mean, there ARE easier ways to die like a gun to your head or falling off a roof..." Darkly suggested.

"Hell no! Those ways are cheap and overrated. Just do it this way." She pleaded. Darkly sighed. He held up the bow he had, aimed the arrow, pulled it back and shot it right into the girl's chest.

"Oh! Ooh..." She shrieked. The arrow went deep into her body and blood started spewing from her wound.

"A...again!" She stuttered. Darkly did the same procedure and shot the arrow right into her forehead.

The Toad girl stumbled around a bit but then fell forward, making both of the arrows go right out the back of her head and out her back.

"Oh my...well, I suppose it's my turn!" Darkly said. He picked up a nearby can of gasoline, poured it all over himself, got out a match and lit himself on fire.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and screamed and screamed. Oddly enough, he didn't scream for help.

_Oh, I think I'm getting dizzy_

_But let's just enjoy the party_

_I'm here to have a good time_

_And hang out with all my friends_

_If you wanna hang out alone_

_Then boy you just need to know_

_That I wanna feel free as free can be!_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

The goomba from earlier headed down to Rogueport Harbor, where they saw a Toad guy and a Noki girl tieing themselves to an anchor that was on land.

"Hey hey hey! Can I join you guys?" He excitedly asked.

"Sure! The more, the merrier!" The Toad happily said. He grabbed more of the rope and tied a tight knot around his leg.

"Good! We're all set! Now we just need to push this anchor in to ocean." Said the noki girl. The three of them pushed the anchor as best as they could. It was hard but they managed to get it in the ocean. The anchor rapidly fell to the ocean floor and the three got dragged down with it. A few minutes went by, and they could no longer breathe in the ocean water.

_So let's light up the sky_

_Have some fun and go dancing_

_Don't be a downer, no_

_Just come along with me!_

_Everybody come on now_

_Wave your hands in the air_

_Cause we're gonna dance until we die!_

_Alright, alright!_

"Lahla! There you are! Why the hell did you leave me like that?" Peeka furiously asked as she barged in the Pianta Parlor.

"You know, why does this laptop like to screw up so much? It makes me so damn frustrated!" Lahla yelled.

"What? Will you forget about the stupid laptop and come with me please! Everyone in town is killing themselves and we have to stop them!" Peeka begged.

"Aha! I know of a way to fix this piece of crap!" Lahla said. She shoved her head into the screen, breaking the entire front part of the laptop. She was electrified a bit and bits and pieces of glass were stuck in all over her face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Peeka screamed and fainted.

_Hey, alright here we go now_

_Let's live it up, let's live it up_

_I don't wanna ever go to sleep_

_Cause the night is my life_

_I'm dancing crazy tonight_

_Hope I don't hurt myself and be all right_

_Come on, don't be so shy_

_Just dance without a question why_

_Who cares what people think_

_Because we just are who we are!_

"But why though? We can't we just kill ourselves at the same time so we'll die together?" Asked a young toad boy to his lover.

"Because I wanna experience the pleasure of killing someones before killing myself." Answered the toad girl.

"But...no...this isn't how it was suppose to be..." Said the toad guy, shaking his head.

"Oh, you'll deal with it." Said the toad girl and stabbed her lover in the heart with a pocketknife.

"OHHHH! Oh...baby...I love you." He cried in pain.

"I love you too, darling." Said the girl, who was trying not to cry. She stabbed him in the heart again, and cut down to his stomache area, letting out a ton of more blood.

The young Toad boy gave a forced smile as he breathed his last breath and fell to the ground, lifeless.

"...That wasn't very exciting at all...god, what is wrong with me?" She asked herself, shedding a tear.

"Screw everything. Apparently I have to make just a few bad decions before I realize I'm completely worthless!" She yelled and stabbed her left eye with the pocketknife. She screamed in agony in pain. She then started to stab herself all around her face; her forehead, her cheek, her chin, her lips, her nose...and she kept on stabbing herself until she couldn't no more.

_So let's light up the sky_

_Have some fun and go dancing_

_Don't be a downer, no_

_Just come along with me!_

_Everybody come on now_

_Wave your hands in the air_

_Cause we're gonna dance until we die!_

_Alright, alright!_

"Let's declare the Suicide Revolution as a revolution that will always stay popular and remembered!" Yelled a doogan in Central Rogueport. He ran inside the Toad Bros. Bazaar, and found an interesting item; a blowtorch. He grinned as he picked it up.

"Excellent! I'm proud to say that I'm killing myself with an original weapon!" Yelled the doogan. He flipped the blowtorch on and aimed the fire at his stomache. The fire from the blowtorch started melting the skin away from his stomach. The doogan tried to get through the pain as best as he could.

"AAAAAHHHH! MORE, DAMNIT, MORE!" He screamed. More of his stomach skin was peeling but he wanted it to by faster.

"ERRRAAAAGGHH!" He screamed as he got a table knife from the counter and started stabbing his stomach over and over and over and over again.

"OPEN UP, DAMN YOU!" He screamed ferociously. Tons of blood started pouring out and as the blowtorch still kept melting the skin off, his intestines started to fall out.

"Oh...yes...I accomplished it...I feel...complete." He said as happily as he could. He dropped to the ground dead, with his blood and intestines still flowing out.

_So let's light up the sky_

_Have some fun and go dancing_

_Don't be a downer, no_

_Just come along with me!_

_Everybody come on now_

_Wave your hands in the air_

_Cause we're gonna dance until we die!_

_Alright, alright!_

Zess T. was in her home, staring at her large butcher knife.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can cut my own head off?" She asked herself. "Well, let's try it!" She grabbed the butcher knife and started sawing the knife into the right side of her neck.

"Oh...OHH! AAAHHH!" She screamed, but she still kept sawing into her neck. Tons of blood poured down her right side and on the floor.

"Must...keep...going..." She hesitantly said, still sawing at her neck. She was getting lightheaded by so much she was losing. However, she finally fell down to the ground and died as she lost too much blood. Zess T. failed to accomplish her task.

_I love to love _

_I love to love you _

_Here we go_

_ Let's go far away now _

_I love to love _

_I love to love you _

_I wanna be_

_ Forever young, ever young_

Rocko ran into Jenny's house, desperate in finding a way to kill himself.

"I've got the perfect idea, but I just need something in order to do it..." He said to himself. He looked in the kitchen and found what he wanted: a toaster.

"YES!" He jumped and took the toaster with him and he ran down the hallway into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and turned on the bathwater as high up as he could and plugged the drain.

Meanwhile, while he was doing that, a toad girl on the outside ran around in circles, screaming her head off.

"GAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY TO KILL MYSELF!" She screamed in panic. Just then, a noki boy ran up to her.

"Having trouble trying to kill yourself, eh?" He asked. "No worries! I've got a chainsaw here that will do the job!"

"Um...a chainsaw? Isn't that a little too extreme?" She asked.

"Hell no! It's one of the fastest ways to kill yourself!" He said. He turned the chainsaw on, which made a very loud, rumbling noise and set it on the ground.

"Now watch this!" He said, and jumped on to the chainsaw. Blood and guts spewed out everywhere as his body was almost instantly sawed in half. The toad girl had tons of blood sprayed on her.

"Oh my god...but...it's the only way I can think of to kill myself..." She said in despair. As the chainsaw still went running, she jumped on to the saw, also sawing her body in half. More blood and guts spewed and sprayed all over the place.

"Ah, this should be good enough!" Rocko said, turning off the bathtub faucet. He plugged the toaster in to the nearest outlet he could find and sat down in the tub of water. He held up the toaster, almost hesitating on not doing it, but he dropped the toaster in the water and he started to get electrocuted. Rocko was screaming bloody murder and his body started jolting like crazy as the bathwater started splashing out on the floor. Some time went by and Rocko stopped jolting laid face down in the water. The electricity caused his heart to stop and burned most of his skin a bit.

_I'll tell you a secret_

Toadiko slowly walked over to Flavio's body and got the gun.

"Sh-should I? ...Or shouldn't I?" She asked herself. She slowly pointed the gun at her temples and put her finger on the trigger.

"No...I can't do it! I can't!" She cried and looked at the gun. She stared at it for what seemed the longest and then suddenly shot herself in the chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in extreme pain.

"Damnit! There it goes again!" Bombette yelled in fear.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Goombella covered her ears. "I can't take this anymore!" She cried, not wanting to hear the woes of pain and sorrow.

Tony snapped out of his...whatever phase and ran over to Toadiko. "Oh my god, Miss! What the hell did you do to yourself?" He yelled.

"I shot myself, but I didn't mean to! Please get some help!" Toadiko screamed, covering her bullet wound as blood started to immensely bleed out of it.

"Okay, okay, I can fix this!" Tony said and got out his cellphone and dialed 911.

"We're sorry, the call you have been reaching for is now out of service." Said the message voice. Tony's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my god...even the police killed themselves?" He asked in shock. He turned around to tell Toadiko the bad news, but she stopped moving and breathing. She was now dead.

"No...I couldn't save her..." Tony said in sadness and almost started to cry. He looked at the gun in Toadiko's hand and grabbed it. He slowly put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"PLEASE STOP THE GUNSHOT NOISES!" Jocelyn cried literally.

"God, I can't stand to hear all those people killing themselves. This is the scariest thing I've ever experienced in my life..." Koops said, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't hear any more screams...I guess it's safe to say that everyone else has successfully killed themselves." Frankly stated.

"Oh my...this is so terrifying. How the heck are we suppose to live on like this now?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know. Even if we wanted to get out of Rogueport it's gonna be hard because there will be less people operating stuff for travel." Frankly said.

"Great. So we have to fend for ourselves now! Fantastic." Bamma said.

"It's the end of the world, I tell you." Jojora said.

MEANWHILE...

"Throw them down here!" Yelled the guy. His followers nodded and took the pillowcase blankets off of Mimi and Wendy and threw them on the floor.

"AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GUYS' PROBLEM?" Mimi screamed, rubbing her right arm as she fell hard on it.

"Are we in a...bowling alley?" Wendy asked as she sat up. Both of them were right in front of some bowling alleys. The whole place looked like a complete mess and looked like it hadn't been used for years. There were dead bodies of animals everywhere and there was someone inside the pillowcase blanket in front of them, barely moving around.

"Yes. Welcome to our lair." Said the leader as him and the other 3 walked down the bowling alley right in front of them.

"Wait a second, I know who you guys are! You're the Koopa Bros! The Koopas who guarded that Star Spirit a long time ago!" Wendy said.

"Don't you dare remind us of that horrible time!" Yelled Green Ninjakoopa.

"But you are right, we are the infamous and ultra cool KOOPA BROS!" Red Ninjakoopa stated.

"Oh...I've heard about you guys. But...what do you guys want with us?" Mimi asked.

"We're gonna keep you here for a while and...have some 'fun' with you both. Oh yes!" Yellow Ninjakoopa excitedly said.

"But what we really want is for you to not get your hands on a damn computer because we don't want to let you release why the suicides are happening to the whole world!" Said Red Ninjakoopa.

"WHAT? Why would you wanna do that though? Are you insane?" Mimi yelled.

"Well, you could say that. What this planet needs is population control, and the way these suicides are happening...they're the perfect way to make population numbers go back to how they were a whole decade ago." Black Ninjakoopa said.

"Population control? That is just fucking sick and cruel. Plenty of people have died now anyways! There's no reason for this to continue!" Wendy said.

"Haha. But see, that's where we come in. We, the Koopa Bros., are also The Suicide Cult." Red Ninjakoopa said. The girls' eyes widened.

"S-Suicide Cult?" Mimi stuttered. "So...there really is a cult?"

"Damn right. We like to have some responsbility in making these suicides happen. We wanna be a part of this as much as we can." Black ninjakoopa said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no, you will NOT get away with this! Just you wait until we call the police on your ass!" Mimi angrily yelled.

"Oh, do you really think we'll let you get away that easy? I don't think so. Red and Green, get the ropes. Black, get the machete. We're gonna have some fun with these two!" Red Ninjakoopa said with a disturbing smile. He started to laugh insanely.

"M-Machete? No! You can't do this to us!" Wendy screamed as she and Mimi were being dragged away by the other Ninjakoopas.

EOC.

There you have it. The mass suicide all in one chapter. And it seems the Koopa Bros. have set up their own Suicide Cult, but will they get away with it? Are they really responsible for the suicides? Please review and if you haven't yet, vote for who you want to survive on the poll in my profile.


	8. The Suicide Cult

Wendy woke up from her unexpected slumber. Her head was hurting like someone threw a brick at her head. She was in a standard chair, except, her hands and feet were tied were to the legs and arms of the chair. She was still in the bowling alley.

"What...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Wendy screamed.

"Wendy? Oh thank god you're still alive." Mimi said. She was also tied down to a chair a few feet across from Wendy.

"Still alive? You thought I was dead?" Wendy asked.

"Kind of. I remember them grabbing you but you refuse to go with them so you kept squirming and screamed and hit the Yellow koopa guy so that Red koopa bashed you hard in the head with a bowling pin. Twice." Mimi explained.

"Oh my god, I don't even remember that! So that explains why my head is pounding..." Wendy said.

"Yeah...but now, I'm just so scared at what they're gonna do to us next. I don't wanna die yet, I haven't even lived a quarter of my life out!" Mimi said emotionally.

"Same here girl. I guess we just gotta tough it out." Wendy said, starting to sob.

The Koopa Bros. bursted back in the bowling alley.

"Hello ladies! Are you ready for the most exciting part of the day? Cause I sure am! You both get to be tortured by various weapons!" Red Ninjakoopa cheered. Yellow Ninjakoopa was dragging a big bag and threw it in front of Red Ninjakoopa.

"T-t-torture us? NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh, but I will! Now, let's see what weapon I shall use..." Red Ninjakoopa eerily said, digging in the bag. "Ah! I think I'll use this electric drill!" He got a normal-sized drill with a pointy drillbit sticking out the front.

"NO! NOOOOO!" Mimi screamed.

"Hmm, let's start with you, Bowtied-looking tramp!" Red said with a creepy laugh.

"NOO! YOU ASSHOLE!" Wendy screamed and started to cry.

"Like I said, I'm just gonna torture you, not kill you. So there's nothing to be worried about." Red reassured.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mimi screamed.

"Shut up or else I will slit your throat. Very, very slowly." Red threatened. Mimi stared at him in shock.

"Now then, let's get this overwith." Red said. He aimed at the drill toward Wendy's chest and pressed the button. The drillbit was spinning super fast and Red slowly moved it to her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! OH MY GOD!" Wendy screamed and cried even more.

"I CAN'T LOOK!" Mimi shouted and looked away as best as she could.

The drill started to dig into Wendy's chest. Wendy was screaming extremely loud due to the extreme pain. Blood started to pour out of where Red was drilling at. He drilled in deeper, and the pain got more great for Wendy. She was crying and saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Ahhh...I think that should do it." Red said, taking the drill out of Wendy's chest. She stopped screaming but she still cried in pain. Blood was still pouring out from the hole.

"You are fucking sick, I hope you go to hell you piece of shit!" Mimi yelled, also sobbing.

"Ugh, get over it. There are far more people out there that are sicker than we are." Red said.

"Oh really? So you think you're just so innocent compared to all the serial killers and terrorists out there? GIVE ME A BREAK!" Mimi yelled.

"Shut up." Red angrily said.

"You think setting up this stupid Suicide Club is cool, huh? Well it isn't! It just makes people think why the hell are fucked up people like you exist in our world!" Mimi yelled again.

"I said, shut up!" Red said louder, walking towards her.

"SO WHY DON'T YOU DO ALL OF US FAVOR AND GO KILL YOURSELF CAUSE THAT'S WHAT SUICIDE CLUBS DO!" Mimi screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" Red yelled, running toward Mimi.

"FUCK YOU!" Mimi yelled back.

Immediately, Red slammed the drill right through Mimi's head. Blood had spewed everywhere.

"MIMIIIIIIIII!" Wendy cried.

Red got the drill out of Mimi's head and threw it to the ground. The hole in her head was still spewing out blood. Red was breathing heavily.

"Hey man, you weren't suppose to kill her!" Black ninjakoopa yelled.

"Yeah, way to go! You just defeated the purpose of this Suicide Club!" Green Ninjakoopa said.

Red looked back at them, then to Wendy, who was trying to stop crying. He then went to her chair and untied the ropes.

"Wait a second, what the hell are you doing?" Yellow Ninjakoopa yelled.

"Go. Get out of here right now. I never wanna see you again." Red said to her, untying the last knots. Wendy just sat there in total confusion.

"I SAID GO!" Red yelled as loud as he could, and pointed toward the exit door.

Wendy, frightened, got up and ran as fast as she could to the back.

"Man, why the hell did you let her go for? We weren't done torturing her!" Black ninjakoopa complained.

"Because that bitch was right. We're not a Suicide Cult, we're a SUICIDE CLUB wanting to be a Suicide Cult. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner..." Red said, looking at the floor.

"So...we're just basically gonna kill ourselves then now? I mean, that IS what Suicide Clubs do right?" Green asked.

As Wendy was running to her way out, she noticed a cell phone on a nearby, dusty table. It looked kind of new and usable so she got to it and luckily was still functioning. She dialed 911.

"Hello? Police? Please, you gotta help me! I'm at bowling alley in downtown, these 4 guys called the Koopa Bros. killed my friend and-" Wendy was trying to continue but was cut off by Red.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Red screamed, swiped the phone and pushed Wendy out the way.

"Yes? Is this the police? Good. Get over here to the bowling alley in downtown. The Suicide Cult has been found. We are the ones responsible for the suicides." Red said then hung up on then.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU JUST REPORT US TO THE POLICE?" Green screamed.

"You bet I did. I don't like the idea of killing myself, to be honest with you guys. I wanna get my name written in history for being the leader of this...fake Suicide Cult." Red explained.

"But what about us though? We don't wanna get arrested!" Yellow yelled.

"Well too bad. I wanna be popular once again. I want people to be tricked into thinking there is a real Suicide Cult that's been resposible for the recent outbreak of suicides." Red said.

"No! I won't let them get me!" Black said, digging in the bag. He got out a flamethrower, put the tip in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Due to the extreme closed in, spontaneuous gas, his head exploded instantly, having chunks of his head and blood and gore splash all over the place.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Wendy yelled and threw up on the floor.

"BLACK! NOOOOOOO!" Green cried and dropped to his knees.

Sirens were heard outside and the sounds of people running were heard.

"You guys, escape if you want. I'm taking the better way out." Red said with all seriousness. He went out the exitway and put his hands in the air.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Green said in panic and both of them escaped through the windows on the other side of the place.

As Red was handcuffed and taken to the police car, there was a camera crew there filming everything.

"HEY! REMEMBER THE NAME, RED NINJAKOOPA! LEADER OF THE SUICIDE CULT!" He yelled to the cameras. The police pushed him in the car and slammed the door. Red was glaring menacingly at the camera.

MEANWHILE...

"Well Arfur? You got Mimi's address?" Kylie asked. They were in a small room that a futuristic and large computer set in.

"Hold on...it's loading..." Arfur responded.

Suddenly, Kylie's phone started to ring, which made her jump. She got her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Yes? Are you the police? Oh. Uh huh...REALLY? Are you serious? Oh my god, we'll be over there as fast as we can!" Kylie said in panic then hung up.

"What? What is it?" Arfur asked.

"Downtown Mushroom City...at the bowling alley...they found the Suicide Cult." Kylie explained.

"WH-WHAT? Are you serious now?" Arfur stuttered in shock.

"Yes. The leader of the cult was arrested. However, they found the body of Mimi Dessret, she apparently was drilled through the head. Yuck...however, we also have a witness by the name of Wendy Koopa who was captured by the cult but luckily wasn't killed." Kylie said.

"Oh my god, this is perfect! The answer to the suicides, we finally got it! Come on, we need to get the helicopter ready!" Arfur said then they both ran out the room and to the roof where the helicopter was.

MEANWHILE...AGAIN...

Jocelyn walked back and forth in the bar. "Okay, so can someone please tell me what we're suppose to do now? Everyone else in Rogueport is dead, we have no idea what's causing these suicides and one of us may be the next suicide victims." She said.

"No. We're not gonna let anyone kill themselves. I'm not gonna let you guys go down on me." Goombella said.

"Thanks Goombella. But what I wanna know is, what the heck are we waiting for? Are we just gonna sit here in this old bar for a while? Or are we gonna go somewhere else?" Jojora asked.

"Well, we're kinda waiting on Kylie and Arfur to give us any updates for the suicides. That's pretty much it..." Frankly said.

"Oh. Then I hope we get an update soon cause I'm tired...and scared of waiting for an answer." Jojora responded.

Suddenly, Frankly's phone blasted out.

"WHOA! HOLY CRAP, DO YOU HAVE TO SET YOUR RINGER SO FREAKING HIGH?" Parakarry screamed.

"Jeeze, does everyone here have loud ringtones?" Bombette asked.

"Sorry. Oh hey, it's Kylie! I hope she got some good news!" Frankly exictedly said. He flipped his phone open and answered it. "Yes, Kylie? Uh huh? Yeah. Wait...what? Are you kidding me? No way...that's unbelievable! Yes? Oh, that's a shame, poor girl...Mmmhmm. Okay. Good. Thank you for sharing this, call me back if you have more info!" He then hung up.

"WELL? What did he say?" Jojora hesitantly said.

"They found the answer to the suicides. It's a Suicide Cult in downtown Mushroom City located in a deserted bowling alley. The leader of the cult managed to get arrested. However, Mimi, the girl who called Kylie earlier, was found dead in there. However her friend named Wendy Koopa, who was a witness, was saved in time and they're taking her in for questioning." Frankly explained. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"YES! That means the suicides will stop! Thank god!" Bamma said in huge relief.

"It's about time too. Just sucks that this couldn't have been done earlier, before everyone killed themselves..." Koops said.

"Well I'm just happy that everything is finally looking up now. I hope this will help people have the sense to not kill themselves." Vivian said with a bright smile.

"But wait...there's just something I don't get here. How can this guy, the leader of the Suicide Cult, manage to have some sort of influence that makes thousands of people kill themselves just so easily? I'm sorry, but this just doesn't make sense to me. Also, Kylie said that the leader was arrested, right? Where the heck are the other people involved with the cult? Surely there just can't be one, right? And why was Mimi found dead? Did she threaten to exploit what the cult were doing to the world or something?" Goombella explained. Everyone gave her confused looks.

"Goombella does have a point there. To be honest, there's a good chance that this Suicide Cult that they found is most likely a fake or a 'wannabe-Suicide Cult'. The idea of just one cult having the power to make people kill themselves or whatever is just...almost impossible." Parakarry said. Bombette nodded.

"Hmm, well said. But maybe there are other cults around the world and they just found one of them?" Bombette asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, that's all what Kylie said to me. Hell, she even told me that she was on their way there. We will find out more when they interview that Wendy girl." Frankly said.

"I would say we should celebrate with milkshakes and/or smoothies, but there's apparently no more here..." Jojora said with a sad sigh.

"Hey...when the heck is Paper Yoshi coming back? He left like a half-hour and he hasn't returned yet..." Vivian said.

"Oh god, I hope he didn't...you know." Koops hinted.

"I'm gonna go out there and find him but...I'm kinda scared to see all the dead bodies out there." Vivian decided.

"I'll go with you. You know, just in case something bad happens." Jocelyn spoke.

"Okay, that's fine. We'll be back in a while." Vivian said then parted off with Jocelyn.

"I hope they don't kill themselves." Bamma spurted out loud.

"Way to ruin the moment there." Parakarry said.

"Okay, so...he went to West Rogueport I think. Let's go there." Vivian said and walked with Jocelyn to the west side.

"Oh my god...I've never seen so many dead bodies in my life!" Jocelyn freaked out, looking at the bloody dead bodies scattered across central Rogueport.

"Just ignore them as best as you can. I don't want either of us to throw up in disgust." Vivian said. They walked into to Rogueport and came across the alley and out popped a familiar person.

"Hey guys!" Flurrie loudly greeted. Jocelyn and vivian jumped in surprise.

"Jesus Flurrie! You scared the hell out of me. Well...good to see you're still alive." Vivian said.

"Hey, you're that girl who told Jojora Kascada the lie about knowing how the suicides started!" Jocelyn said. Flurrie gave off a frustrated look and tried her best to ignore Jocelyn.

"So...um...what are you guys doing out here? It's messy out here, shouldn't you be inside?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, we came out here to search Paper Yoshi. Have you seem him? He said was gonna go for a walk a half-hour ago but he never came back." Vivian explained.

"Paper Yoshi? No, sorry, I haven't seem at all." Flurrie lied.

"Oh...damn. But...what are YOU doing out here?" Vivian asked suspiciously.

"I was on my way back to the bar. I was kind of laying low over here because everyone started to go nuts and kill themselves." Flurrie lied yet again.

"Oh. I see. Hmm...let's go check on the East side. Come with us Flurrie." Vivian offered and started walking to the east.

"Do you even feel just a bit guilty about telling a lie that could've got you arrested and hated?" Jocelyn asked.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Flurrie angrily asked.

"It was a question. Jeeze, no need to get all pissy about it!" Jocelyn yelled. She was about to turn away but Flurrie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you know what it feels like to be out of the spotlight for years? Do you know what it feels like to be one of the most famous people in the world and then suddenly screwed over and forgotten by the media? No, you don't! The reason why it's so hard for me to get back in the spotlight is because of idiots liek you who are so hot and cold about every fucking thing!" Flurrie screamed and then stabbed a butcher knife she found earlier into Jocelyn's chest.

"OHHHH! Ahh...VIVIAN! HELP MEEE!" Jocelyn screamed as loud as she could.

"Hurts, doesn't it? It's unfortunately not as quick in the movies!" Flurrie yelled then stabbed her in the chest, making more blood pour out. Flurrie threw Jocelyn to the ground.

"See ya in hell bitch." Flurrie threatened and walked away. Jocelyn was pressing against her bloody wound and tried to get up but the pain overpowered and soon she just eventually died.

"Jocelyn? Where did you..." Vivian called out and looked back, only to notice a puddle blood where Jocelyn was laying at. And Flurrie was coming right after with the bloody butcher knife in hand.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vivian screamed and ran in the bar.

EOC.

Flurrie's gone loco, man! Review please and vote on the poll if you haven't already. 


	9. The Truth

Vivian ran into the bar.

"GUYS! YOU GUYS GOTTA HELP ME! FLURRIE KILLED JOCELYN AND SHE'S COMING OVER HERE NOW!" Vivian screamed in panic.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Well, doesn't surprise me much actually. I had a feeling Flurrie was messed up in the head." Jojora said.

"Vivian, are you sure Jocelyn didn't kill herself and Flurrie just happened to be there?" Goombella asked.

"I'M POSITIVE! Please, you gotta believe me! She stabbed Jocelyn and she might kill us all next! She might have even killed Paper Yoshi too!" Vivian yelled.

Flurrie slammed the door open and rushed in.

"Hey guys, what's up? You all seem...concerned about something." Flurrie weirdly said.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MURDERER! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Vivian screamed and tried to push Flurrie out.

"What the hell are you talking about, Vivian? If anyone here is the murder it's you! You're the one who killed Jocelyn by stabbing her twice!" Flurrie accused.

"Oh god, this is not gonna end well..." Parakarry whispered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I saw you standing over her dead body with your bloody knife in your hand! Guys, we need to lock her out!" Vivian yelled.

"I...I don't know who to believe..." Bamma said in utter confusion.

"Believe me! Vivian's the one who killed that poor girl! She killed her then ran over here to accuse me so it would like she's innocent!" Flurrie yelled.

"Oh, give me a damn break! I was walking back to the bar and as soon as I noticed she wasn't following me, I turned around and saw Flurrie, standing over Jocelyn with a puddle of blood around her!" Vivian yelled.

"Oh no no no! Do not even THINK about-" Suddenly, Flurrie was cut off by a gunshot. A bullet went straight into her head and she died right at that second.

"OH MY GOD!" Bombette shrieked.

"Who...who did that?" Jojora asked.

"Me." Professor Frankly responded. "I'm glad I brought my revolver with me. I've been saving this one for a while now, just in case of extreme emergencies."

"Wow. Well, you sure picked the right time to use it. I'd honestly rather kill myself than get killed by Flurrie." Koops said.

"So...you guys DO believe me then?" Vivian asked.

"Of course we do! Ever since that lie that Flurrie told, I've been getting to be suspicious of her of what she was really trying to do." Bombette said.

"Yep. People will sometimes do ANYTHING for a bit of fame. I'm just relieved that no more people have to be killed." Goombella said.

There was another gunshot coming from Frankly's revolver.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SHOOTING AT NOW?" Bamma yelled.

"AAAAAHHHHH! FRANKLYYYYYY!" Goombella screamed.

Professor Frankly had shot himself in the mouth. His blood and...mouth parts were everywhere on the floor and wall.

"No...NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!" Bombette cried.

"Damnit! How could we have let him kill himself so easily?" Parakarry yelled in anger.

"I don't believe this. The smartest person I knew just killed himself..." Koops said.

"I don't u-understand!" Goombella sobbed. "He was too wise to kill himself! WHAT THE FUCK IS IS DOING ALL THIS?" She swore and cried some more.

"...We're not gonna get out of here alive, are we?" Jojora asked in worry.

"I have no idea. But, killing ourselves won't solve anything. We have to stay strong. We CAN fight this. We don't wanna end up like everybody else out there, do we? No. We're gonna get through this. We just need to wait a bit longer to see what Kylie said about that Suicide Cult." Bamma said, trying to cheer everyone else up.

"You're absolutely right, Bamma. We just have to stay as positive as we can and hope for the best to come." Parakarry agreed.

"...There is no Suicide Cult." Goombella whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Vivian asked.

"THERE IS NO FUCKING SUICIDE CULT!" Goombella lashed out. "IT'S ALL A DAMN RUMOR! THERE IS NO FUCKING CULT THAT'S DOING ALL THIS SHIT! IT'S THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES THAT ARE MAKING THIS SUICIDE TREND! THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE EVERY GODDAMN DAY AREN'T CONNECTED TO THEMSELVES AND THE MORE THEY REALIZE THIS, THE MORE PEOPLE KILL THEMSELVES!" She yelled as loud as she could. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"...You know about this the ENTIRE time and you didn't tell us?" Jojora yelled.

"I'm so sorry...I should've told you guys earlier..." Goombella sobbed.

"OH, YOU THINK SO? Gee Goombella, maybe if you had told us this in the first place, then many lives could have been saved!" Parakarry yelled.

"Goombella...why the hell did you keep this secret from us for so long?" Koops asked.

"Because, people were suppose to find out FOR THEMSELVES about how they lost their connection to themselves and how they can re-connect to themselves! If it was spread throughout the world, people and governments would do ANYTHING to 're-connect themselves', but they would lose their connection soon after because they wouldn't hear the FULL explanation about it!" Goombella said.

"Wait...re-connecting to yourself? What the hell is that suppose to even mean?" Vivian asked.

"I...I can't explain it right now. But I know someone who can give you an easy and full understand of it." Goombella said. She went over to Frankly's body and got his phone. "I'm taking Frankly's phone just in case Kylie calls."

"Wait, before we go, can I just do something real quick?" Jojora asked.

"Okay...what is it?" Koops asked.

"This." Jojora answered. She quickly grabbed Frankly's revolver, and shot herself under her chin. The bullet shot through her tongue, the roof of her mouth, into her skull, into her brain, out her brain and out her head. Blood splattered all voer the place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bombette screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goombella screamed and ran out the bar and started running to West Rogueport.

"GOOMBELLA, WAIT!" Vivian yelled, running after her.

"Jesus..." Bamma said in pure shock and fainted to the ground.

Wendy was in a interrogation room at the police station in Mushroom City. The horrible thought about Red Ninjakoopa killing Mimi kept replaying over and over in her mind.

Kylie and Arfur

"Hello Wendy Koopa. My name is Arfur Kamon and this is Kylie Koopa. We're here to ask you a few questions about this Suicide Cult that you were captured in." Arfur introduced.

"...There is no Suicide Cult. That Red koopa said it to his members. The 'Suicide Cult' that him and his members made, was fake. The Red Koopa just wanted to be famous for something." Wendy explained. Arfur and Kylie were speechless.

"W-Wow! Um...this is very big news, Wendy. Thank you for sharing that with us. But, can you explain why that Red koopa killed Mimi Dessret? And you said there were other members? Where did they go?" Kylie asked. Wendy frustratingly breathed in and out.

"I don't know. He killed her because he was insane. The other members managed to escape." Wendy quickly said.

"Oh...kay then. Umm, I think that's all the questions we have. Thank you Wendy." Arfur said.

"Whatever." Wendy arrogantly said and left the room.

"So, there really is no suicide cult, then. But...if a cult is not behind this, then who COULD be behind this then?" Kylie asked.

"I have a good feeling it traces back to those Eye of Horus tattoos those bodies back at the MCU." Arfur said.

"Probably...hmm...I have to call Frankly and give him this information." Kylie said then whipped out her phone and dialed Frankly's cell.

"...Hello?"

"Hello-, wait, who's this?" Kylie asked, not recognizing the voice.

"This is Goombella."

"Oh. Where's Frankly at?"

"He...killed himself. Along with Jojora."

"Oh my god...are you serious?"

"Yes. Dead serious.

"Oh my, this is really getting to be intense. Umm, I have to tell you something. There is no Suicide Cult. The cult that was found at the bowling alley was fake. Wendy Koopa explained it to us."

"...I know."

"Wait, what? You knew? How?"

"Sorry, I can't explain right now. Just get back to Rogueport and I'll show you how I know."

"Okay then...umm, are you okay? You sound kinda...off, so to speak."

"I'm fine. Just get over here. Bye."

"Well?" Arfur asked.

"Goombella already knew that there was no suicide cult..." Kylie said.

"WHAT? How does she know?" Arfur asked.

"I don't know, but she said to come over there and she'll explain everything, so we better get going right now." Kylie said.

"Right on it." Arfur replied and they both ran out the room.

Back at Rogueport, Peeka was huddled in the corner of your shop.

"Oh god oh god oh god...I can't believe my own sister killed herself...and everyone else too. This just doesn't make any sense! Who could be doing this? Well, no matter, I'm NOT gonna kill myself. There is no way I'm gonna go so far to actualy do that. I wonder how the hell those people can kill themselves so easily anyway? I mean, they surely didn't seem to have any problem doing it! That's just what gets me. No sane person would ever kill themselves so easily and be enjoyed at the thought of it. ...And I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? Sigh, I'm so alone..." Peeka said to herself.

EOC.

Please review, once again. Everything about why everyone is killing themselves will be explained next chapter.


	10. The Explanation

"So...we're all calmed down now, right? No more freak outs?" Bamma asked. The group was near the Pianta Parlor.

"Yes. No more freak outs. Well, we're gonna TRY to have no more freak outs..." Vivian said.

"Um...so what the heck are we waiting for right now?" Koops asked.

"Koops, I just told you. We're waiting for Kylie and Arfur to come here and then we're gonna go see someone who knows everything about why people are committing suicide." Goombella said.

"This better not be some sort of set up!" Parakarry complained.

"What do you mean?" Goombella asked.

"I mean that, this better not be a trap where we follow along with you into some mysterious house and we all got killed by mutants or psychos." Parakarry clarified. Everyone else just shook their heads.

"Parakarry, just shut up. Quit being paranoid." Goombella ordered.

Kylie and Arfur came running to the group.

"Hey guys! Thank god we made it just in time!" Arfur yelled.

"Yeah, we came here as fast as we could. So are we off to see this person now?" Kylie asked.

"Of course. Follow me, everyone. And stay close." Goombella said. She lead the group by walking into Central Rogueport. Everyone tried to ignore the dead bodies laying about. The group then went into East Rogueport.

They noticed the dead body of Jocelyn.

"So you WERE telling the truth..." Koops whispered.

"What? You actually thought I was lying?" Vivian asked.

"Not really, but I had the slightest doubt you were." Koops admitted.

Goombella lead the group down the warp pipe that lead to Rogueport Sewers. She then walked to the right, down the stairs, to where you get to Petalburg.

"This is it, right here." Goombella said.

"Um...I don't see anything..." Bombette said. Suddenly, Goombella yelled as loud as she could.

"DAKAI LE!" She screamed.

"Woah!" Bamma shrieked.

Suddenly, a blue warp pipe popped out of the ground right in front of them.

"How...how did you do that?" Asked Kylie, amazed.

"Let's just say that I've known this person for a long time..." Was all Goombella said, along with a wink.

She got into the warp pipe and the others followed suit.

Some minutes later, they all exited the warp pipe and were in front of some cottage near the woods.

"Um...where the heck are we?" Parakarry asked. Nobody except Goombella was really familiar with the location.

"We're on the outskirts of Mushroom City. This cottage right here...Lucky, the big brown bob-omb, lives in here." Goombella said.

"Wait a second, LUCKY? The bob-omb that runs the lottery? You're joking, right?" Vivian asked.

"Does it look like I'm joking? No. Now let's get in." Goombella demanded.

The group went up to the front door and Goombella knocked on it. Nothing seemed unusual about the outside so far.

The door opened.

"Oh, Goombella! You came back so soon! And I see you brought some friends? How lovely!" Lucky cheerily said. Everyone except Goombella were weirded out by how happy he was sounding.

"Yep. I brought them here so you can explain to them why these suicides are happening all over the world." Goombella explained.

"Ooh...I had a feeling that's why you came again. Alright, come inside!" Lucky gestured. Everyone quickly went in and Lucky shut the door.

The living room they were in was very small. It was definitely old-fashioned. The living room led to a small kitchen and a small hallway.

"Um...so then Lucky...you know why people commit suicide?" Kylie asked.

"You bet I do!" Lucky happily answered. "Here, let's all sit down first so I can explain everything." Lucky sat down in a rocking chair while everyone else sat down on his comfy couch.

"Alright then. Here's the explanation: People simply aren't connected to themselves as they were long ago. And what I mean by that is, some people like to live for someone else. Some people like to follow all the trends in order to achieve popularity or respect. Some people would just do anything to impress the one they love or have a crush on. The people that aren't connected with themselves usually depend on others for happiness. The people that aren't connect with themselves, like to follow the next biggest thing so they can feel worthy or special or...controversial. You see, the whole world is a Suicide Circle. Each day, people commit suicide and there's not much others can do to stop it. But the reason they do that is because they are not connected with their true selves, not for their family or friends or even idols. There is no TRUE Suicide Cult or Club in the world, just an IDEA of what a Suicide Cult or Club might be. In order to be connected with yourself, you have to be proud of who you are. You have to accept the fact that you'll make mistakes for the rest of your life. You have to realize that you shouldn't try so hard to impress someone you like. You have to accept the body you were born in and not change it by taking drastic measures. All of you here have a role to play in this world. And that...is the role to love yourself. To accept that you were put here on this earth to live a life filled both happiness and sadness. Other people view there 'roles' in life, as taking on other roles, being a completely different person. However, what these people do not know is that being a different person from who you truly you are, disconnects not only yourself, but from everyone else and reality. And that, my friends, is why people commit suicide." Lucky explained.

Everyone, except Goombella of course, was speechless. Parakarry's jaw was dropped. They have never heard anything like that before in their entire life.

"Wait...so...that's why more and more people are committing suicide now? It's because certain people want to follow this suicide trend so they feel 'in'?" Kylie asked.

"Well, that's the much, MUCH shortened version of it but yeah." Lucky said with a smile.

"Oh my god...that's so crazy...so, how are we suppose to stop these mass suicides then?" Bombette asked.

"Simple, we don't. We're unfortunately just gonna have to live life like we do everyday before this chaos started to happen. See, the more we worry about people dying, the more likely we will succumb to that feeling of dread and die too." Lucky explained.

"I see! So, the answer to the suicides was right in front of us all along then! Well, for how to deal with it of course." Arfur said. Lucky nodded.

"Umm...excuse me, Lucky? I've...I've lost the connection to myself. A long time ago. I tried to change myself into a different person so I can become more confident about who I am, but it's only ruined my mentality and self-esteem..." Koops sobbed, but tried to stop. "I want to re-pair my connection. Please. Is there any way to do that?"

"Why of course there is! There's one in every city, it's just VERY well hidden and exclusive." Lucky said. Koops smiled a bit.

"Yeah I wanna re-pair my connection too. I just feel like not myself sometimes, you know? It's like I wanna be bad and do all these dangerous things to impress people and gain popularity but at the same time, I'm afraid to and I sometimes even call myself weak sometimes." Arfur confessed.

"Of course, of course! You can have every opportunity in the world to re-pair yourself! Now, follow me, people. We're driving to the center of Mushroom City to get these two nice young men a repaired connection!" Lucky said then quickly went out the door.

"Wow. That Lucky guy is REALLY weird..." Vivian said.

"Yeah, but he's a total sweetheart though. I'm glad I found him during all this mess." Goombella happily said.

The gang got in Lucky's shiny, silver van and he drove them to Mushroom City.

10 minutes went by and Lucky parked the van in a parking lot, in front of the Mushroom Theatre building.

"...A theater? What? This is where you repair your connection at?" Bombette asked.

"Yep! We have to go in through the back way. It's much faster." Lucky said. He lead the gang over to the backside of the building and unlocked the back door. Everyone went inside and they were on the stage with the curtains closed.

"So...this is it?" Parakarry asked.

"That's weird...they should've...Oh! Silly me! They're in here!" Lucky laughed as opened a nearby door. Everyone went in the room and gazed at how beautiful the room was.

Inside it was a fountain of crystal clear water. Everything in the room was sparkly and glittery. It almso felt like you were entering paradise.

Suddenly, a large Toad guy with a devil's mask on came over to the group.

"These kids need some repairing?" He asked in a very deep voice. Everyone immediately got nervous of him.

"Just this Doogan and this Koopa here! Don't be afraid guys, this Toad here is EXCELLENT at connection repairing." Lucky explained.

"Hmmhmm. You, Koopa, come with me." The Toad asked. Koops hesitantly followed him over to a part of the room where some tools were. "You have any tattoos anywhere on your body?"

"Yes. On my back." Koops replied. He was confused as to why he would ask him.

"And are you proud that you got that tattoo?" He asked.

"N-no. No I'm not. I got it because I thought it would make me look cool and I could feel more confident. Guess I was totally wrong..." Koops sadly said.

"I see. Take off your shirt." Demanded the Toad.

Koops jumped in nervousness but he did it anyway. He threw his shirt to the ground, feeling uncomfortable that half of his body was exposed to his friends.

"This is gonna feel weird for a moment." He warned. The Toad then sprayed some kind of dark blue liquid on Koops' tattoo.

"WOAH! TH-THAT'S C-COLD!" Koops shrieked.

The liquid on the tattoo freezed over it a bit. The Toad then got out a large rotary abrasive instrument.

"This is gonna hurt. Are you ready?" The Toad asked.

"...Just get it overwith!" Koops cried.

The Toad dug the rotary abrasive instrument under the frozen layer a bit, and began peeling away the tatto area.

"OW OW OWWWWW! OH MY GOD!" Koops screamed.

"I can't watch!" Bombette shrieked and looked away.

"Almost there..." Said the Toad, almost done with the peeling of the tattoo.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Koops screamed.

"THERE!" The Toad yelled, getting the tattoo area off of Koops' back. The Toad then put a big bandage over the mark where the tattoo was.

"Keep that bandage on there for a week, and you'll be good." The Toad said.

Koops nodded and quickly put his shirt back on and headed back to the group.

"Uhhh, that's seriously how you repair your connection?" Vivian asked.

"Well, there are many different ways of repairing. Koops' tattoo was the one of the things that made him try to be someone else other than himself. It was holding him back, so to say." Lucky said.

"You, Doogan. You're next." The Toad said. Arfur gulped and followed him to the fountain.

"I want you to take off your shirt, well, if you want, and put your body in this fountain." He said.

"W-why? And how am I suppose to put my body in there if it doesn't even look that deep?" He asked.

"Trust me, it's deeper than it looks." He said.

Arfur sighed and took off his shirt. He stepped in to the fountain and immediately, his feet felt so relaxed and refreshing.

"Woah! This feels really good!" Arfur said in amazement. He suddenly plopped his body in the fountain and his entire body felt so refreshed and new.

"Wow, this fountain is amazing! It really makes me feel like I can do what I've always wanted to do with ease! Haha, I actually feel totally unstoppable right now!" Arfur laughed. "I feel so rejuvenated and strong now. It really feels like all my worries disappeared just like that!"

"Jeeze, what the heck is in that water?" Kylie asked.

"It's a secret." Said the Toad with a nice smile. "Hey, Koopa boy, wanna join him?"

"Oh, s-s-sure!" Koops hesitantly said and took off his shirt. He jumped in the fountain and was immediately relaxed by the nice waters.

"Looks like the repairing is working well for them. When they get out that fountain and go into the real world, they're gonna be feeling more confident than ever." Lucky said.

"Wow! This is absolutely amazing! I mean, this will SURELY get the top story on news broadcast stations all over the world! I smell a big raise!" Bamma said. "Well, um, if you don't mind at least, Lucky..."

"Hmm. I don't want you to tell the media about places like THIS, but you CAN tell them the story I told you." Lucky said.

"Sweet!"

"So, the mystery of the suicides...heck, suicide in GENERAL has amazingly been solved. I never would've imagined something as great as this would actually hold the light. I'm never gonna forget this as long as I live." Kylie said.

EOC.

Sorry guys it took me longer to upload this. I've been getting to be really busy now so it's gonna ruin my update schedule. But please review as the next chapter is the last one! 


	11. The End? plus Trivia

A year has passed since the gang found out the truth about the suicides.

Rogueport has populated once again, more than ever for some strange reason. Things were actually turning out for the better this time. Rogueport looked cleaner, there were more houses and shops built and it just seemed like a happier place.

Podler was now running Podley's bar. He moved out of his shop in Glitzville because a Toad girl went psycho after experiencing so many suicides and kill 17 people with a sub-machine gun. After that, Podler's business just tanked so he moved to Rogueport, hoping for more success.

"Ahhh, I never thought I would EVER say this but...this is the life. No more suicides, no more drama, no more robberies, just plain happy happy!" Goombella said, sipping a Lemonade with Bombette and Vivian. They took over Professor Frankly's house and rearranged everything to a more girlier fashion.

"Yep! This honestly couldn't get any better. Just us girls relaxing on a Saturday afternoon, drinking ice cold Lemonade!" Vivian laughed.

"I couldn't agree more. I'll probably have to move here soon cause my home in Koopa Village is SO boring!" Bombette said. Goombella and Vivian laughed.

"Uh huh, nothing could go wrong today. I mean, it just feels like anything good is more possible than anything bad. You know what I mean?" Goombella asked.

"I think I do. But I'm HOPING you didn't just jinx it for us by saying that..." Vivian said. Goombella rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, that's just a bunch of superstitious crap. Nothing bad will happen, trust me. I mean, come on, look at the facts. There hasn't been a suicide around for almost a year and I doubt it's gonna happen anytime soon. Don't worry so much and just relax yourself." Goombella said.

"Speaking of the suicides, sorry to keep bringing it up, but what's the suicide rates in the world now? I'm curious." Bombette asked.

"If I remember correctly, the suicide rates last year were about 17 percent, which is actually really high if you think about it. But, as of right now it is...I think about 6 percent? Yeah, around there." Goombella said.

"Wow, that's a MAJOR improvement! I'm especially surprised at how quick the percentage decreased too." Vivian said in shock.

"And if you wanna get REAL technical, then last year in the mushroom Kingdom, 27 percent out of 100,000 people would kill themselves, where as now, it is at 9 percent out of 100,000 people. In Sarasaraland, last year it was 31 percent out of 100,000 people but now it's like 11 percent." Goombella explained. Bombette and Vivian were impressed.

"Wow, that's just amazing. I'm glad the world is improving on something for once." Bobmette said oddly.

"But wait a second, there's something I just don't get. Why have the suicide rates gone down so quickly in the past year? I mean, don't you think that's kind of odd?" Vivian asked.

"I'll admit, it is a bit weird, but I don't really think it's anything to worry about. We'll probably never know why suicide rates are gooing down so fast." Goombella said, then staring down at her lemonade. The lemon in her glass had a tiny tint of red.

In Mushroom City, things were getting back to normal just like Rogueport was.

Rosalina and Donkey Kong were out on a date at a fancy restaurant.

"So tell me DK, how many times have you beat King K. Rool?" Rosalina asked in a flirty way, which made DK blush.

"Well umm...you see uh...I pretty much beat him up everytime he tries to steal my bananas, you know? But I also have Diddy, Dixie and the rest of the gang help me sometimes too. I get defensive when it comes to my bananas!" DK explained. They both laughed.

"Haha! That's nice. I bet that's where you got your nice and toned muscles from, huh? From doing all that hard work for beating K. Rool?" Rosalina asked again in a flirty way. DK was taken back by how majestic she was being.

"Oh, of course! Plus, it also helps that I work out everyday...well, except for Fridays cause that's the day I munch out on Pizzas and other crazy sweets." DK said with a cheesy smile.

"Hmm hmm. That's lovely. So...hey! You wanna see me do a cool trick?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh uhh, sure I guess. Is it a magic trick?" DK asked.

"Well, it depends from what you see from it." Rosalina answered. DK raised his eyebrow.

"Um, what do you mean by that?" DK asked.

"Oh nevermind. I'll just do the trick." Rosalina said. She grabbed her steak knife with her right hand.

"Umm, are you gonna swallow a knife or something? I love those kind of tricks." DK said.

"Not exactly. Just see for yourself." Rosalina said.

She then held the knife to her throat and then slit her throat as hard and fast as she could. Blood sprayed all over the table, her food and DK.

"AAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD, ROSALINA!" DK screamed in total and complete shock. Rosalina's head smashed down into the table.

People nearby noticed the suicide and the great amount of blood and they ran out of the restaurant screaming for their lives. DK was traumatized by the unexpected sight of Rosalina killing herself and it will haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

The whole world is a Suicide Circle.

TRIVIA TIME!

1. Like I said in the beginning of the fic, this fic is based off the movie 'Suicide Circle' (Or just Suicide Club). Suicide Circle/Club is a movie that was filmed and released in Japan. The movie has pretty much the same plot as this fic, except this fic goes a bit deeper into why people are killing themselves. I HIGHLY recommend watch Suicide Circle/Club. It's kind of gory, but it's an interesting take on suicides. You can find it online by searching google, or you can just buy it if you have lots of money.

2. There's a sequel to Suicide Circle/Club called Noriko's Dinner Table. It's actually not so much of a sequel, it's more of a side-story that takes place before, during, and after the events of Suicide Circle/Club. This movie, is just as good, if not better than the first one. This film goes even MORE deeper about why people kill themselves. For those of you who can't handle a lot of gore, I recommend you watch this movie as there's very little blood and only a few deaths. This is, more or less, a family drama and it's a girl's interpretation of what a Suicide Club might be.

3. I was originally going to have Vivian get killed by Flurrie, but since she got so many votes on the poll in my profile, I decided not to.

4. Jocelyn was originally going to have a much gorier death. She was suppose to get stabbed by Flurrie multiple times and have her intestines ripped out by Flurrie, but I figured that would up the gore factor WAY too much so I just had her stabbed twice.

5. The girl group in this film that's named Girls' Generation is actually a REAL Korean Pop Girl Group. I've been listening to a lot of their songs recently, and their songs are honestly probably some of the best pop songs ever made. Check them out on youtube!

6. There was a mistake I made in the first chapter. Toadia asks Toadiko why she likes the girl group, Generation Z. After Chapter 1 was submitted, I found out about Girls' Generation, so I decided to use their names in the fic often, but I didn't realize I made a mistake with the changing names until way later.

7. Girls' Generation's songs also play a part in the suicides. No, they don't hypnotize people into killing themselves. They're part of a HUGE trend that thousands and thousands of people follow. Compare Girls' Generation to mass suicides. Girls' Generation has millions of fans but a lot of them only like Girls' Generation just because their friends or family do. Mass suicides are heard of about in some cities, and the topic interests a lot of people, so since someone's friends take part in a mass suicide, then that person too, will most likely join the mass suicide trend.

8. The reason why Mario, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, etc. aren't featured in this fic is because I already had a fic (Resident Koopa) focus on all of them. Plus, since Rosalina and DK survived Resident Koopa, I decided to put them as cameos in here.

9. This fic, Suicide Circle/Club and Noriko's Dinner Table also shows what would happen if society had a major downfall.

10. I MIGHT make a sequel to this. I'm not sure. And if I do, it will be similar to Noriko's Dinner Table. But I haven't planned anything yet, so don't expect a sequel to this for a while. But if I actually decide to actually to write the sequel, it will focus on the surviving cast of this fic and Goombella will be the main character.

11. This fic was originally going to be called Suicide Club, but I decided to be original for once and name it Suicide Country.

12. I was gonna have Wendy die in the 'Suicide Cult' but I decided to just let her live. I was also gonna have the remaining members of the Suicide Cult kill themselves as well, except for Red Ninjakoopa.

13. How Mimi found out why people are committing suicide will probably be explained in the possible sequel. (She didn't find it out by Lucky, if that's what you're thinking)

14. I might make a dead character come back to life in the possible sequel.

15. Jojora was the epitome of why people commit suicide. She had all the elements of following trends, having the Eye of Horus tattoo, being a bitchy drama queen, demanding what she wants, assumes that all rich people are snobs and all poor people (Rogueport) are scum and hinting that she like Girls' Generation.

16. In a way, the suicides had worked for Flurrie as she tried to plan out a way to make her get famous again. She was originally going to plan to kill everyone remaining at Podley's, but I'm not sure why I forgot to put that in the fic.

17. Toadiko and Francesca are examples of people who want to fit in the trends so badly but they know that they should do what they feel is right. Unfortunately, they succumbed to the pressure of suicide.

18. The bolded word "PRESSURED" in Chapter 4 is the key clue for why so many people were committing suicide.

19. Koops and Arfur are examples of people who want to go their own way and realize that being in the current trends was unnecessary because they didn't WANT to in the first place.

20. Goombella, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Kylie and Bamma are examples of people who don't really care for the current trends, which is why they were never close to committing suicide.

21. In actuality, there were 11 people that surivived the events of this fic (Note: This is not counting Lucky or DK since they were barely involved in this fic): Goombella, Vivian, Koops, Bombette, Parakarry, Bamma, Kylie, Arfur, Gus, Wendy and Peeka.

And before I forget, here are the poll results of the "Which 5 characters do you want to survive Suicide Country?" poll:

Vivian won the poll with a staggering 8 votes.

Goombella became close behind with 7 votes.

Parakarry came in third with 5 votes.

Koops, Bombette, Jojora and Peeka were all tied for 4th with 4 votes.

Professor Frankly, Jocelyn and Kylie all came in 5th with 3 votes.

Bamma, Toadiko and Mimi all came in 6th with 2 votes.

Flurrie, Tony and Wendy came in 7th with 1 vote.

And Arfur and Gus came in last place with 0 votes.

EOF.

That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review, leaving your final thoughts and words. Check my profile out sometime soon, cause I WILL have a fic uploaded sooner or later, whether or not it be the sequel! -wink- 


End file.
